


A New Chapter

by Siberian



Category: NCIS
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Potential Trigger Warning for COVID-19, Violence, When in Doubt-Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: Something is happening that the team isn't even aware of. When it turns the world on its axis how will they handle not being able to do anything to fix the problem?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Timothy McGee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “Very Alternate Universe Challenge” on NFA
> 
> Prompt: Will be added to the end notes or as a separate chapter if it's too long
> 
> This is mainly written from McGee’s point of view with a few sections that are just general scenes. There are mild spoilers up until Season Three. This story is also my first venture into this fandom so I hope that it rings true.
> 
> Special Side Note: I wrote this story a few years ago. I'm only now getting around to posting it on AO3 because I'm still getting caught up. I wanted to edit it somewhat but realized it would change a lot of the story structure. I might still do this later but am unsure. I don't like to change older work. It feels like I'm taking away from it somehow by doing that. What it did do was hold up my posting, so I've decided to go ahead with it for now. Enjoy!
> 
> Recognition:   
> 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fresh faced young man walked briskly down the sidewalk. A smile was on his recently kissed the lips. His date had gone really well and he couldn't wait until next Saturday to take her out again. The breeze ruffled his dark bangs traveling to skim across the short hair on top of his head. The wind carried a slight chill and the young men huddled further into the warmth of his coat. His hands digging deeper into his coat pockets. A flickering streetlamp caught his attention just as his ears picked up a noise behind him. The young man steps faltered, the smile slipping from his face as he looked behind him to only see the empty sidewalk.

The young man shook his head slightly and put the noise out of his mind. A few steps further and he heard the noise again. This time he swung around on his feet quickly but again saw nothing. After his eyes scanned the area thoroughly he turned back around and continued on his way home. He was almost there. His steps quickened as his heart rate increased. There was nothing there but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was after him. The noise came again only this time it was louder and right at his back. The young man spun around, his eyes wide in fear, his breath forming small clouds as it pushed out of his lungs frantically.

There was still nothing there but he knew at this point that he couldn't trust his eyes. There was something in the lamp lit darkness. His eyes scanned the sidewalk frantically as he slowly backed up. The only sounds were his footfalls and hurried breaths. He tried not to think about what was after him but just making it home. Suddenly a metallic clink sounded and his eyes jerked to the right. The culprit turned out to be a sign proclaiming that Loman's Deli had the “world's best coffee”. The young man grew hopeful. He was almost home. That deli was only a few doors down from his apartment. Just as the hopeful feeling had settled in his chest a hand as hard as steel grabbed his arm and pulled him into a small alley.

Within seconds he was held tight against another body. An arm was wrapped around his torso and a hand planted itself over his mouth. He struggled against his attacker and tried screaming around the icy hand. Despite his attempts though barely a muffled sound escaped. The arm around his middle tightened until he no longer had air left to scream. The hand left his mouth and he struggled against the arm with more conviction. He tried again to scream but, a slight wheezing was the only sound his lungs could manage. A deep voice said coldly “Stop moving or I'll crush you.”The tone of the voice confirmed his suspicion that his capture was a male.

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind about what his fate may be. The terror eventually won out as he felt the arm start to tighten even more, effectively cutting off the little bit of oxygen he was managing to inhale. Once he stopped fighting the arm loosened just a fraction under bearable as his captor shifted. He felt like he was going to throw up. The thoughts still racing in his mind spiraling downward into the depths of depravity. There were only so many things that happened to victims in alleys. He heard a pop that seemed out of place. The hand was back in his view only this time it was holding a glass vial with a bright blue liquid. The liquid glowed even in the low light and minute flecks of silver could be seen floating in the substance.

He blinked as he suddenly realized the bottle was moving closer. The few seconds it took for the vial to be lifted to his mouth he managed to clamp his mouth shut. His attacker reacted in kind, and after a hard squeeze that had his jaw-dropping in agony, he found the vial shoved between his lips. The hand was just as hard as before as it forced his head back and used the vial to keep his mouth open. He tried to fight against what was happening but the angle worked in his attacker's favor. After a series of several painful choked swallows he finally could take no more. The world started to fade into darkness just as the building pain started to spread through his limbs. There was of course no way that the young man could know, that at that very moment in different cities all over the world, other men were experiencing the same nightmare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With a soft ding and the swoosh of elevator doors McGee was welcomed back to the office. The agent moved across the carpeted floor and settled in at his desk. He was on time but still the last to arrive. Gibbs wasn't at his desk but would no doubt appear out of thin air as soon as Tony said something inappropriate. The senior agent was reclining in his chair and already grousing about his current misfortune. On an assignment last week Tony had taken a nasty fall off an incline and broken his right leg. Ever since he came back from the hospital he hadn’t let them forget. McGee tried to be patient knowing that because of the injury Tony was grounded behind his desk. Paper work becoming his new best friend.

The limited mobility also prevented Tony from going out as frequently on dates. McGee wasn't looking forward to seeing Tony in a libido deprived state. On the opposite end of the spectrum Ziva seemed to be enjoying Tony's forced abstinence and delighted in torturing the senior agent. Ziva's teasing had reached a whole other level. Tony was practically drooling by the time Gibbs walked into the room. Not missing a beat, the older man slapped Tony upside the head, and told him to get to work. McGee pretended to be looking at his computer but let himself watched Gibbs out of the corner of his eye. Gibbs moved over to his desk and slid behind the flat surface with a grace that made McGee envious.

He loved to watch his boss just move about room but it also tended to make him self-conscious. The general line of thought would gravitate toward, if he could move with that much elegance, maybe Gibbs could see him as attractive. McGee knew that Gibbs would never see him that way but McGee found himself needing to hang on to that fragile hope. McGee didn't realize that his subtle staring had become a full on stare until Gibbs looked up from sipping his coffee to meet McGee's gaze. An apology was already stumbling its way to his lips when Gibbs gave him the tiniest of smiles. McGee froze as he felt his eyes widened comically.' What?' was the only thing that went through his mind.

McGee's head dropped down abruptly and he let his gaze hit the pen he was currently holding in a death grip. McGee relaxed his grip when he realized the pen was in serious danger of being broken. Tentatively McGee lifted his head to look at Gibbs but the moment had apparently passed. Gibbs was looking at his own computer and if he had to guess was checking his e-mail. It was one of the few things that caused Gibbs to continuously grumble under his breath. He looked back toward his own screen and had to wonder if maybe he'd imagined the whole incident. Over the next week that thought would prove to be false.

McGee wasn't sure why but a mini floodgate seemed to have opened. Any time that Gibbs met McGee's gaze, while no one was looking, that same small smile would surface. McGee was starting to wonder just what his “stare” a few days ago had really given away. The current case they were working on led to a stake out and for the first time in a long time McGee was not looking forward to being alone with Gibbs. It turned out that McGee had nothing to worry about as Gibbs was all business and McGee took some comfort in the familiar equilibrium. The case was an easy one and they were packing up their equipment in only two days time. Gibbs loaded everything, including McGee, into his car.

As his boss sped to McGee's apartment he concentrated on trying not to fidget. He knew there was no reason to be nervous but for some reason he was practically jumping out of his skin. McGee looked briefly at Gibbs hands loosely gripping the steering wheel. His eyes went back toward the road as he mentally screamed ' What am I doing!' Not really expecting answer even from himself he was a little surprised at the response. 'Calm down Tim. It's just a ride home. Why would Gibbs make you take a cab when you live in the same direction? It's not like it's the first time he's ever given you a ride.' McGee let himself see the logic in that but for some reason his nerves wouldn't settle.

Finally Gibbs pulled into the parking lot of his building and it took every bit of willpower McGee possessed not to just jump out of the car. Gibbs had been nice in giving him a ride and he would not repay that kindness by being rude. McGee was turning slightly to thank Gibbs when he felt a hand settle gently on his wrist. McGee turned to Gibbs and waited for Gibbs next move. When Gibbs spoke it was a whisper as though he knew how fragile the atmosphere was. “Tim. I was wondering....” When Gibbs trailed off it made McGee even more nervous. 'Gibbs didn't know what to say?' Even in thought that statement rang with disbelief.

Gibbs tried again. “I know it would break one of my rules, but I wanted to know if you would like to go out Saturday night.” McGee was shocked into silence and almost lost his chance because of it. Gibbs withdrew his hand and looked straight ahead his jaw clenching. “Forget it McGee. I misread the situation. I won't mention it again.” McGee snapped out of his trance as he could visualize the door of opportunity slamming shut in his face. Reaching out quickly he gently gripped Gibbs’ hand. His long fingers wrapped easily around the white knuckle grip on the gear shift.

“No Gibbs. You didn't misread anything. I was just shocked. I never thought you would break your own rule.” The 'especially for me' was added mentally. That thought did bring up questions, but those could be tackled later. Gibbs gave him a lazy grin. “Well you know what they say? Rules are meant to be broken.” McGee gave a small smile which quickly fell away as Gibbs leaned closer. The intense blue gaze burrowed into his very soul. It was exhilarating as much as it was frightening. McGee only lost contact with the hypnotic stare when Gibbs’ warm lips settled against his own.

Almost in a daze he felt his eyes slip closed as Gibbs gently moved his lips against McGee’s. The other man’s lips were thin and dry. They were a perfect match to his own plump and overly moist lips. Gibbs drank from him in gentle caresses but through it all his mouth remained strong. It was a passive dominance that had McGee trembling. Their lips separated for the briefest of moments for them to draw in air. The distance only came out to barely an inch and McGee had to suppress a moan at the feeling of shared puffs of moist breath.

Gibbs leaned back in reconnecting their mouths a hand coming up to gently cup McGee’s jaw. Automatically McGee leaned into the touch and pressed closer to the other man. Finally McGee could take no more and opened his mouth inviting Gibbs to explore. It was in that moment that Gibbs pulled away. McGee felt a surge of pain at the open rejection. He was just getting ready to pull away completely when he felt the callused fingers gently stroking his jaw. McGee turned to look at Gibbs and found his breath stolen at the look of raw desire etched into every facet of his expression.

McGee looked into the blue eyes to see that the pupils were almost overshadowed by black. He found himself marveling at the fact that Gibbs’ eyes could get even more intense. He really didn’t think it was possible. Gibbs was the one to break the silence. When he spoke his voice was unsteady. The pent up arousal barely being contained in the words. “We have to stop for now. I want to take you out before …we do anything else.” McGee was surprised at how much effort it was taking for Gibbs to calm down. Surprised but pleased.

The hand just now stopped stroking him and fell back to the gear shift. Gibbs looked forward again seeming to be more under control. “You deserve that and more Tim.” McGee didn’t think he’d ever been shocked so many times in a single night, but at the same time that feeling was dwarfed by the warm feeling that had taken residence in his chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee walked back to his apartment replaying the last few minutes he’d shared with Gibbs. When he finally entered his apartment he leaned back against his door and let his eyes fall shut. A sigh escaped as a happy smile slipped onto his face. He stayed there for a moment more until he realized that something was pinching his groin. McGee looked down and felt his eyes widen in embarrassment. It was no wonder he was uncomfortable considering the size of the erection straining against his pants. McGee wasn’t embarrassed by his reaction to Gibbs but more by the fact that he’d walked up to his apartment leisurely in such a state.

His mind quickly ran through the short journey and he sighed in relief when he didn’t remember seeing anyone. Looking at his watch he wasn’t surprised. It was ,after all, three in the morning. Pushing away from the door McGee dropped his belongings on the couch and headed in the bedroom. He closed the door without even looking at it and started to undress. Even as tired as he was McGee could feel his blood heat as his clothes came off. He started to let the fantasies he’d harbored about Gibbs meld into his newly acquired real life experience.

The fantasies now included callused hands skimming up and down his body. McGee felt himself shiver as he stripped himself down to his boxers. He let the heel of his palm press against his aching hardness. A moan tried to escape but McGee stopped it from leaving his throat as he moved quickly toward the bed. Lying down on top of the bedspread McGee spread his legs and continued to touch himself through his boxers. His other hand went even further downward to skim up and down his inner thigh. The hands on his body were suddenly not his own but that of the man who’d fueled so many of his fantasies.

He wanted to come badly but had the distinct feeling that Gibbs would make him wait for completion. In truth McGee also couldn’t deny that delaying tended to make his orgasm more powerful. He closed his eyes and turned his face into his pillow. Small breaths escaped his parted lips. His hand rubbed against the cotton in small gentle strokes before rubbing more roughly. He alternated that pattern before gripping his erection hard. McGee gave a rough intake of breath as his hips lifted off the mattress. As his hips reconnected with the bed both of his hands moved to the waistband of his boxers.

His fingertips danced briefly at the line of skin just above the elastic barrier before he let a few digits hook in the elastic band. The fingers skimmed over his skin as he slowly pulled the fabric down his hips. He hissed slightly as the descending fabric grazed the sensitive flesh of his member. He only paused briefly to once again lift his hips, the strain of the position settling into his shoulders, so that he could push the boxers down to his thighs. He shuddered as he lay back down and used his right hand to rip the boxers the rest of the way off.

McGee spread his legs wide once more as he imagined hardened thighs keeping them spread apart. A flush of heat suffused his cheeks at the mental image. He lifted his left hand to let it play in a fluttering disjointed pattern on his chest. The right hand moved steadily toward his groin. The fingers stilled momentarily at the start of the dark auburn curls and he let himself just take in the texture of his skin. After a few moments he reached down and whimpered as his hand finally closed around his member.

His head thrashed a few times on his pillow as he started to stroke his length gently. The new path was made easy by the pre-come leaking steadily out of the bright red tip. Trails of moisture already present coating his member thoroughly with the application of McGee’s hand. The strokes became rougher as a twisting motion was added in sporadically. McGee could feel his hips trying to lift off the bed but let the imaginary weight of his lover pin them down.

The end was drawing closer but McGee didn’t let it crest just yet. At the very edge of his endurance he forced his hand away from his arousal. Both of his hands gripped the comforter, McGee not caring for the moment that pre-come was being smeared into the fabric. A few minutes with some deep breaths calmed him enough to prevent his orgasm. One hand released the comforter and moved back toward his arousal. The sticky digits bypassed where he really wanted the hand to go and instead gently palmed the tight sack at the base of his erection.

McGee moaned loudly trying halfway through the noise to muffle the sound by biting his lips. He let his fingers palm the delicate surface in a loose wide grip. The hand then closed into a loose fist and his index finger made a gentle line in between the two sensitive globes. McGee’s toes curled at the motion. His head pressing back into the pillow. McGee released a fevered sob and let the touch move up until he had his erection once more in his grip. The touch lacked all softness this time. His grip hard and the pace fast. Still it didn’t seem to be enough.

McGee could see the intense eyes of his lover pouring over his body. McGee knew he needed just a little more and it would all be over. That was the moment he imagined Gibbs pushing steadily into his body. His hips angled upward as he could practically feel his muscles stretching for the other man. The callused hands gripped McGee’s thighs as the imagined feeling of fullness pushed him over the edge. McGee tensed all over as his orgasm tore through his body.

His hand gripped his member to almost the point of pain. The hot evidence of his release bathing his lower half. A continuous moan filled the bedroom. The sound only ending when McGee spasmed and choked down some saliva that had gathered in this mouth. McGee moved his hand away shakily just letting his body ride out the small tremors still shaking his frame. He maintained the splayed position of his legs until he felt a chill pass over his skin when the air conditioning kicked on.

Moving slowly he closed his legs and stretched them out until his toes were pointing to the end of the mattress. Reaching toward his end table he grabbed a tissue and sleepily cleaned away the fluid coating his body. Once he finished the dirtied tissue was tossed carelessly on the end table. He rolled just enough to be able to grab the comforter and crawled underneath the warmer linens. It took only a few minutes in the warm cocoon of bedding for McGee to fall asleep. A happy little smile gracing his features even in slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He stepped forward and was greeted by a nod. He reciprocated in kind before looking forward and waiting for the elders to arrive. The wait was short as in only a moment’s time the three elders arrived at their appointed meeting place. The oldest of them took his rightful place in between his two companions and spoke for the group. His voice was devoid of all feeling which lent it a coldness that few could imitate. “Have you become settled in your new lives?”

The standard first question. He had heard them so many times he could recite them without thought. “Yes” was the response given by himself and the other present. “Have you chosen a female?” He hadn’t yet but answered yes anyway. There was plenty of time and no need to get them worried. He would complete his mission. He always did. “Good. That is what we were hoping to hear. This time we are on a limited schedule. You only have roughly four months to start your mission.”

His eyes widened just slightly. This was new. He could feel the other’s curiosity so he asked what they were both thinking. “Why so soon? The normal adjustment time is a year.” The elders looked as disgusted as their impassive faces would allow. “They are catching up.” He could feel his jaw tighten. Of course they were the cause. What other reason could there be. “We must complete our mission before they can interfere.” His temper was flaring but he quickly stoppered the rare volatile reaction.

“May I ask something?” When a nod of approval was given he continued. “Why do we run from them? Why do we not take measures to stop them? If we continue on this path I fear that we will lose all that we hold dear.” The elders looked as though they were thinking on his words but he could tell they were just humoring him. After so many years the passivity of their expressions hid nothing from his observant gaze. The elder spoke again. “This is the only way. We must wait until we are sure to have the upper hand. We cannot fight until we are sure to be successful.”

He bowed his head in acceptance of their answer but truly thought them to be ignorant. It was no wonder they were in this situation to begin with. “You are both dismissed. We expect a report on your progress in two weeks time.” Giving another bow he turned and left the room. The other only coming up from his bow as he lost sight of the room’s occupants. Only four months? How would they be able to complete their mission in so little time?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee was worried. He didn’t know what he had been expecting when he came to work the next morning. This was, however, not it. Gibbs was acting as if nothing was different. That really shouldn’t surprise him. Gibbs was after all known for his job dedication, but still McGee thought that something would at least feel different. They were office bound at the moment, as surprisingly, there were no new cases to solve. It had been strangely quite the last few weeks and they had found themselves actually having time to catch up on paperwork.

Well at least the active field agents. Tony with his broken leg had caught up last week. The senior agent now spent his time pretending to work and playing computer games whenever Gibbs left the room. It was actually kind of funny to witness the constant scanning Tony did to make sure Gibbs wasn’t in sight. McGee knew that he should be enjoying the down time. It wasn’t often that they got a break, but he just couldn’t settle his nerves.

Whether Gibbs was in the room or not roiling thoughts destroyed any calm he tried to obtain. His biggest fear being that maybe Gibbs had changed his mind. Maybe he regretted ever kissing McGee in the first place. His thoughts continued their torturous cycle the rest of the work day. By the time he was ready to go home McGee was practically crawling in his own skin. A hot bath, some tea, and an Excedrin were calling his name. Anything really to alleviate the stress in his muscles and the headache pounding against his temples.

He logged off of his computer and turned off the lamp on his desk. Ziva escorted Tony out of the building a few minutes prior to give him a ride home. The members of the team, who drove at least, had taken turns giving Tony a ride home. The cast made it impossible for Tony to drive. It was yet another thing that DiNozzo had been lamenting the loss of. McGee grabbed his jacket before walking around to the front of his desk. He stopped short a moment later when someone stepped in his path.

His gaze went upward to connect with that of Gibbs. The older man gave him the soft smile that McGee had been craving all day. “I wanted to know what time to pick you up Saturday night?” McGee stared dumbly for a few moments, his mouth partially open, and his blinking eyes being the only movement he managed. Gibbs let his grin widen. “Tim, you do still want to go out Saturday night?” McGee jerked slightly at the use of his given name. It seemed even more surreal hearing it in the office then it did in Gibbs’ car last night. He couldn’t say why but it seemed more scandalous hearing it at work.

McGee nodded his head in agreement trying to stall the need for using his voice. Gibbs gave him a full grin and moved a little closer. “Great, how is seven?” McGee licked his dry lips with a flick of his tongue and finally managed a verbal response. “That’s great. Just great. I’ll see you Saturday. At seven.” McGee wanted to smack himself upside the head. ‘Way to go genius. That was real smooth Tim. Real smooth.’ Gibbs didn’t let the smile slip as he left McGee and grabbed his things from behind his desk.

Once everything was gathered up he headed toward the elevator only to stop a little past Ziva’s desk. “McGee are you coming?” McGee practically tripped over his own two feet as he started toward the other man. As soon as he was alongside Gibbs they started toward the elevators. The rest of the trip down to the parking lot was made in a comfortable silence. McGee noticing how close Gibbs stood next to him in the spacious elevator. When they were at Gibbs’ car McGee made to leave for the bus station. Gibbs voice caused him to pause before he could make it more than two steps.

“Did you want a ride home?” McGee wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. He was no doubt going to embarrass himself again, but quickly realized that denying Gibbs anything was out of the question. ‘Man, I’m in trouble.’ Even as he thought that though he couldn’t help but think that Gibbs was one of the few people in the world who he could trust to protect him from all harm. “You’re sure you don’t mind? I know you probably want to get home.” Gibbs didn’t respond but climbed into the driver’s seat of his vehicle.

McGee felt disappointed but understood. I mean it was in the same direction but was still a little out of the way. Just as he was turning to leave he heard the lock pop on the passenger door of Gibbs’ car. He stood frozen until Gibbs rolled down the passenger window. “Are you coming? I would like to get home before we have to come back McGee.” That had the desired effect and McGee moved quickly to the car. “Oh, of course. Sorry boss.”

McGee got in, and as soon as the lock clicked in his seat belt, Gibbs sped off in the direction of McGee’s apartment. The comfortable silence descended again. McGee’s apartment coming into view a little too soon for the young agent. When the car stopped McGee un-clicked his seat belt and grabbed his things before going to open the door. With his hand on the handle he turned to look at Gibbs the words of farewell dying on his lips when he saw the intense longing shining in the other man’s eyes. “Boss?”

McGee didn’t know what to say. ‘Did Gibbs want to kiss him again? If he does, what is he waiting for?’ The silence continued for another moment before Gibbs looked forward. “I want to kiss you Tim, but I’m not going to.” McGee went to ask why but Gibbs beat him to the punch. “I want to do this right. I want to take you out. I want to treat you right. I’m not going to kiss you again until at least our first date and I’m not going to invite you to stay at my place until I’m sure it’s appropriate. This isn’t going to be a onetime thing. I want you to understand that. If that’s all you want then tell me now and I’ll back off.”

Only then did Gibbs turn back to look at McGee. He didn’t know what to say at first. ‘He wants to have a relationship? With me?’ McGee felt a soft smile slip onto his face. “I’m more then fine with that Bo… Jethro?” He let the name become a question. They hadn’t really gotten that far yet. Gibbs grinned. Amusement coloring his features. “Jethro is just fine Tim.” McGee smiled again and looked down at his hands suddenly feeling embarrassed. He watched as Gibbs’ right hand covered both of his and looked up again in response to the gentle touch.

The smile faltered slightly when he saw the look of seriousness on Gibbs’ face. ‘What did I miss?’ Gibbs seemed to be choosing his words carefully and McGee felt dread creep up his spine. Gibbs only choose his words when it was a very serious matter and not even then sometimes. “Tim there is one more thing you have to understand. Whatever happens between us has to stay out of the office. I can’t treat you differently from my other agents, and I can’t have you being familiar with me where it might raise questions. At work I’m not Jethro I’m Gibbs and you’re not Tim but McGee.”

McGee let out a shaky breath. ‘Was that it?’ McGee let the smile return full force. “It’s not going to be a problem Jethro. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Although there was no facial reaction McGee had the feeling that Gibbs was just as relieved as he felt when McGee took what he had to say with a grain of salt. Staring at each other in mutual contentedness Gibbs broke the moment by withdrawing his hand. “I should let you go. It’s getting late.” McGee once again reached for the door handle and with a goodbye exited the car. He let himself into his building pretending not to notice that Gibbs waited for him to be safely inside before leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee looked in his full length mirror for the twentieth time in an hour. It was Saturday. Gibbs would be picking him up in an hour and McGee had already tried on every suit he owned. Gibbs had told him on Friday night after work to dress up for their date on Saturday. McGee looked at his image with disgust. Not only were most of his suits not very high quality but Gibbs had seen just about everything he owned. ‘I wish I’d have thought to buy another suit for tonight.’ McGee rolled his eyes at his reflection and walked away. The suit he had on would have to do.

He only got an inch past the doorframe before going back in his bedroom to change his tie. ‘This is it. No more changes. It’s pretty bad when I’m driving myself crazy.’ Once that was done McGee forced himself into his living room to wait for Gibbs to arrive. He tried sitting on the couch but felt his nervousness increase by the minute. Thinking it over he decided a distraction was needed to pass the time. Getting up he went to his desk and turned on his computer. Once the machine was done with the start up process McGee logged into his favorite MMORPG.

Now that he had less than an hour before Gibbs would arrive he worked on small side quests. The main quests tended to take much longer and he didn’t want to lose his progress if he couldn’t finish. He lost himself in the game only to remerge into reality at a knock at his door. McGee looked at the lower right hand corner of his computer to see the time was seven. He logged off the game quickly before heading to the door. A glance through the peephole confirmed that his date was on the other side of his front door. He opened the door with a greeting on his lips but was forestalled by Gibbs. All in the span of a moment Gibbs had grinned, as his eyes traveled the length of McGee. “You look great Tim.” Suddenly all the obsessing in front of his mirror was more than worth the effort.

A twenty minute drive brought them to an average looking brick building. Gibbs parked across the street in a separate lot. McGee was surprised at not only the gate guard but the ticket Gibbs was handed. ‘How nice could a restaurant be if they made the patrons pay for parking?’ He couldn’t help himself and gave voice to his thoughts. “I can’t believe they make you pay for parking.” Gibbs unbuckled his seatbelt then popped the parking pass into an inside pocket of his coat.

“They don’t charge for parking. This restaurant is very exclusive and this is just another security measure. I wanted us to be comfortable and a friend recommended this place. This restaurant is known for its discretion.” They exited the vehicle and walked across the street to the restaurant. Walking through a set of deep mahogany doors they continued down a short hallway to a host standing behind a podium. McGee realized just how exclusive the restaurant was when he asked for Gibbs’ ID to confirm their reservation.

While the host looked up their reservation McGee took in his surroundings. The hallway was decorated in dark masculine tones. The floor was a deep color hardwood, the walls were wallpapered in a green striped design, and there were big black sofas on each side of the entryway. A soft tune that McGee didn’t recognize drifted from the area behind the host. McGee was pulled from his observations by the formal man. “Gentleman, right this way.”

McGee followed next to Gibbs as they were led down another short hallway to the right. The hallway opened up into a massive room. Along the right wall was a bar. In front of that area were coaches and chairs where people were engaged in conversation. On the left side of the room were numerous tables that wrapped around a dance floor. To the right, beyond the bar and seating areas, there were more tables.

The room was decorated in a similar fashion as the hallway. The flooring, wallpaper, and furniture were all the same. The central lighting was low but the table’s emitted soft points of light with the use of candles. The overall feel of the room was that of a gentleman’s club from the late 40’s or early 50’s. Even so the restaurant still managed to feel romantic. The host led them to a private table toward the back. When they passed closer to the dance floor McGee almost tripped over his own two feet in surprise.

The couples on the dance floor consisted of not only men and women but also same sex couples. Seeing them put him even more at ease. Gibbs had selected a place where they could let down all their guards and just enjoy their evening. The nervousness was still present but he knew that was just simply from being with Gibbs. They sat down and started to look over the menu. McGee scanned over a few items before he noticed the prices.

A rather undignified sound escaped him as he choked on his own saliva. He expected the restaurant to be expensive but this was way beyond what he could have imagined. Suddenly he felt guilty thinking about Gibbs paying what would no doubt be an outrageous bill. “Hey Bos…Jethro. We’re going Dutch on this, right?” Gibbs kept scanning the menu. “No, I’m buying. I’m the one who asked you out.” McGee shifted slightly in his seat.

“Jethro, this place is really nice, but these prices are crazy. I can pay for myself.” Gibbs lowered his menu slowly giving McGee a blank look. “I’m paying for dinner. I asked you out. I picked the restaurant. I’ve got it covered.” Gibbs looked back down to his menu. McGee looked to his own again trying to find the cheapest item they served. Exercising his mind reading skills Gibbs obliterated McGee’s plans. “Order whatever you want. The price doesn’t matter. And just so you know, if you try to order just a salad, I’ll just order for you. Contrary to what most of you believe my alimony checks don’t leave me broke at the end of the month. NCIS pays very well.”

McGee’s cheeks reddened at that as memories sprang to mind about the team’s comments regarding Gibbs’ finances. Particularly Tony’s comment about why Gibbs chose to build his boat. The waiter came over a few minutes later to take their order. McGee wisely ordered the steak dinner. He looked to Gibbs for his reaction but Gibbs took no notice. The older man looked more concerned with placing his own order. “I would like the prime rib dinner. Also bring us a bottle of Bordeaux. Do you have a suggestion for the year?”

The waiter responded as McGee tried not to panic. “The Chateau Lynch Bages has been described as exquisite by several of our patrons.” Gibbs nodded once in approval as he handed over the menu. “That sounds great. Thank you.” The waiter left with both of their menus. Gibbs looked at him and smiled softly. “This is a special occasion Tim. Try to stop worrying and just let me spoil you. I’ve wanted to bring you here for a long time.” Gibbs’ hand reached across the table to gently lay on top of McGee’s.

Despite himself McGee felt some of the tension leave his body. The wine arrived shortly after they placed their order. McGee could smell the wine as it was poured into his glass. Once they were both served he took a sip and felt it practically caress his tongue. McGee could only imagine how expensive it was but he couldn’t deny how much he was enjoying the wine. Gibbs closed his eyes briefly as he took a small drink. The relaxation of his features conveying his own unspoken pleasure.

The comfortable silence soon became small talk. They spoke about anything and everything. The miniscule topics sound tracked by melodies from varying decades. The conversation eventually interrupted by the arrival of their dinner. The food was just as fantastic. McGee could honestly say he had never tasted a steak so good before. They both finished their dinner and picked up the light conversation from earlier. Once the plates were taken away Gibbs ordered them both chocolate mousse for desert.

It had been recommended by Gibbs’ friend, and seeing as how he hadn’t steered them wrong yet, they decided to try the desert. It was just as delicious as everything else they had eaten. A truly perfect end to a wonderful meal. They were still working on their dessert when a different song started to play. Gibbs leaned back in his chair as a wistful sigh escaped his lips. “I love this song. Good old Glenn Miller.” McGee had never heard the song before and became curious as to what it was.

He knew so little of Gibbs’ personal likes and dislikes that he jumped at the chance to learn anything he could. “I’ve never heard it before, what is it?” Gibbs turned his gaze to the couples on the dance floor. “It’s called Moonlight Serenade.” Gibbs continued to watch the dance floor for a few more moments before meeting McGee’s gaze. “Would you like to dance?” McGee’s eyes widened slightly. “I’m a terrible dancer. I really don’t even know how to dance.”

Gibbs just smiled and leaned closer to McGee. “That’s no problem. No one is going to be watching us anyway.” McGee put down his fork using a sip of his wine to steady his nerves. “I just know that I’ll step on your feet.” Gibbs stood up, walked the short distance to McGee’s side, and held out his hand. “I think I’ll risk it.” McGee was still unsure but took Gibbs’ hand regardless. If it made Gibbs happy then he was willing to try. Gibbs led him to the dance floor where he did a pivot on his left foot so that he faced McGee and was able to wrap strong arms around him in one graceful motion.

Gibbs drew McGee a little closer letting the swaying of his body help guide the younger man. It took barely two steps before McGee landed on Gibbs’ right foot. McGee automatically pulled away. His emotions a mixture of embarrassment and worry that Gibbs had been hurt. Gibbs did the opposite of what he expected though when he gripped McGee closer preventing any escape. “I barely felt it” was all that was said. McGee didn’t really believe him but couldn’t bring himself to try to pull away again. He’d wanted this closeness for far too long.

As he relaxed he could feel the music sweeping through his limbs. The song was smooth, romantic, and sophisticated. He could understand why Gibbs loved it so much. It was a good fit for the man Gibbs really was without the hard edges of his Marine Corp training. McGee flinched when he stepped on Gibbs’ toes again but the other man just continued to dance. McGee moistened his lips as he prepared to ask a question he hoped wouldn’t cause offense. “Jethro, I have to admit, I’m a little surprised you even like to dance. Let alone how good you are. Where did you learn?”

Gibbs pulled McGee closer letting his head drop closer to McGee’s neck. McGee gulped slightly as Gibbs’ body heat slowly melded with his own. He shivered as the response was whispered in his ear. “Being in special ops there are certain skills that need to be learned. How to dance was one of the easier skills.” Gibbs maintained the hold until the song was over then led McGee back to their table. They finished their dessert in a comfortable silence. A silence that lasted until McGee was in front of his door fiddling nervously with his key.

Gathering a breath McGee forced himself to put an end to their perfect evening. “Well, I should probably get to sleep. Thank you, Jethro. Tonight was wonderful. I had a really great time.” Gibbs didn’t speak but started to lean in. McGee froze letting Gibbs settle his lips against his own. The kiss was backed by passion but was feather light. It was also over in a moment’s time. McGee opened his eyes when Gibbs pulled away. Not quite knowing what to say McGee turned toward the door to fumble with the lock.

After a moment the door was open and McGee was half way inside his entryway. “Well good-night.” McGee went to close the door when Gibbs finally spoke. “Tim.” McGee waited for him to continue his hand on the door. Gibbs leaned against the outside doorframe on one hand. “Would you like to go out Saturday night?” McGee let a smile split his lips. “Yes, I’d love to.” Gibbs grinned that mischievous grin that few ever got to see before responding. “Great. I’ll pick you up at seven. Good-night.”

Gibbs turned to leave letting McGee’s good bye filter through the hallway in the wake of his departure. McGee locked his door then walked toward his bedroom. Halfway through the journey he started to hum what he could remember of Moonlight Serenade. He felt giddy with happiness, which turned his normally mundane act of undressing, into silly fun as he danced around his bedroom. The impromptu dancing and humming only ended when he flopped down on his comforter in his pajamas. He laughed at his own childish antics but knew that by tomorrow Moonlight Serenade would be downloaded to his hard drive.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks Gibbs had made a habit of asking McGee out every Saturday after their date ended. McGee always said yes and they kept getting closer. Their first date was so far the most extravagant but McGee was more than okay with casual settings. He was also free of the guilt that came with expensive outings. There were still a few but no matter how many times McGee offered Gibbs never let him pay for anything. Tonight was going to be a little different.

They had decided that they would order a pizza, drink some beer, and watch some movies. McGee was also hoping that being alone only a few feet from McGee’s bed would convince the man to finally make a move. The gentle kisses were wonderful but there was no other progress. McGee knew that Gibbs wanted to take things slowly so McGee would be comfortable. He was being a gentleman. McGee understood and appreciated the sentiment.

What it came down to though was that McGee was ready, more than ready, and if something didn’t happen soon he could very well die from sexual frustration. That was why he was hoping that tonight would be just what the doctor ordered. A knock came promptly at seven. McGee went to the door and admitted the other man once he was sure that was who had knocked. Gibbs automatically stepped forward, wrapped his arm around McGee’s waist, and kissed him softly before pulling away.

Much to McGee’s joy that had become Gibbs’ standard greeting when they went out. “Hi.” he greeted relishing how his lips still tingled. “The pizza should be here any minute. If you want to go to the living room I’ll bring us some beers.” Gibbs opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock on the door. McGee let his surprise suffuse his features. ‘That was fast.’ Gibbs moved past him toward the kitchen. “Change of plans. You get the pizza. I’ll get the beers.”

McGee paid the pizza man then headed into the living room. He had to shake his head in amused disbelief when he realized the pizza and beers were the first things he ever bought on a date with Gibbs. It was a span of a few seconds that brought him into his living room. Gibbs was already sitting on the coach with his socked feet propped up on the coffee table. There were two beers, two plates, and several napkins on the feet free end of the table. ‘Leave it up to Jethro to go above and beyond what he says he’ll do.’

McGee relinquished the pizza box when Gibbs held up a hand to move it to the end table to his right. Once the other man’s hands were free he gently pulled McGee down to the couch until he was nestled in Gibbs’ left side. A solid arm gently draped around his shoulders to secure him in place. McGee let Gibbs maintain his hold for a few minutes but had to move away to get them settled. McGee grabbed their plates, their beers, and the remote which was currently being consumed by the couch.

After Gibbs handed him his plate now loaded down with three slices of extra cheese and sausage pizza he gladly fell back into the security of Gibbs’ embrace. McGee turned the DVD player on as Gibbs took a massive bite out of his first slice. McGee was almost to the DVD menu when Gibbs was able to speak again. “So what are we watching?” Gibbs had let him pick the movie and after a brief conversation with Tony the decision was made easily.

“The Pirates of the Caribbean.” Gibbs gave an amused smile. He didn’t comment but McGee had the distinct feeling that he remembered that conversation just as clearly as Tony. The beer bottle coming to his lips being the only reason his smile disappeared so quickly. Taking a bite out of his own pizza McGee started the movie. The two hours were gone in no time. Both men having enjoyed the movie immensely. When the menu came back up McGee turned slightly toward Gibbs. “So did you like the movie? Was it worth the wait?”

Gibbs chuckled. “Yeah, it was funnier than I thought it would be.” McGee leaned forward to gather up the leftover mess from their dinner. “Do you have a favorite character?” Gibbs thought for a moment. “Jack Sparrow was funny but if I had to choose it would be Barbossa.” McGee stopped in his movements briefly and released a snort. “Why am I not surprised? Imagine your favorite character being the most sarcastic one in the movie.” McGee caught Gibbs’ smile out of the corner of his eye before Gibbs leaned forward to wrap him in an embrace.

Gibbs’ lips were close to McGee’s ear when he spoke in an amused puff of breath. “Let me guess who your favorite character is.” McGee squirmed playfully to give the illusion of trying to escape. “Okay just try and guess. You’ll never get in a mill…” Gibbs moved a little closer as he interrupted the younger man. “Will Turner.” When McGee didn’t speak Gibbs’ continued. “He was the unwavering hero. He was willing to get the job done no matter the cost but through it all he remained somewhat of an innocent.”

McGee turned his head to meet Gibbs’ steady look. They stayed that way for a moment until McGee playfully narrowed his eyes. “Uncle. I give. You were able to figure it out, but the question that remains is how?” Gibbs smiled. “I know you like to play those online games. Besides people tend to like people who are similar to them in personality. I see a lot of you in Will Turner.” McGee felt a blush burn over his skin. ‘He thinks that that way about me? Really?’ McGee turned away before getting off the couch.

As he walked into the kitchen he mumbled his plans to make them some popcorn, only vaguely hearing Gibbs respond with an ‘okay’. While the popcorn was popping away in the microwave McGee stuck his face in the freezer trying to rid himself of the embarrassing blush. By the time the microwave beeped he had himself more under control. He grabbed a massive bowl and emptied the steaming puffs of cooked corn out of the oily bag and into the new receptacle.

After retrieving two more beers McGee headed back into the living room. Gibbs was in the same spot. He looked thoroughly relaxed and McGee tried not to think about how natural it seemed to have him at his apartment. ‘Don’t get ahead of yourself Tim.’ He went to the couch to hand Gibbs the food items before going to the DVD player. The ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ was put back in its case before McGee picked up the sequel sitting next to it on his entertainment center. The movie loaded as McGee took his former spot at Gibbs’ side.

This time the movie passed more slowly for McGee. It wasn’t that the movie wasn’t enjoyable but he kept focusing on Will Turner. His mind replaying what Gibbs had whispered into his ear. They were joking around at the time but the seriousness in Gibbs’ voice had been obvious. When the movie ended McGee turned off the TV and essentially repeated his previous question. “I liked this just as much. They were both really good.” McGee felt a brief bitter feeling run through him.

“Unfortunately, the latest one isn’t that great.” Gibbs lifted an eyebrow. “Why what happens?” McGee was unsure. “Do you really want to know? You haven’t watched it yet.” Gibbs gave a nod. “If you don’t like it that much I doubt I’ll enjoy it.” McGee conceded and told Gibbs what happens to the characters in the third film. When McGee was done Gibbs just blinked for a moment. “I can see why you hate it. That stinks.” The response was so bland that McGee grinned.

McGee looked down to the table, reaching to clean up, when he felt Gibbs wrap around him again. It felt wonderful, so much so, that McGee leaned back without conscious thought of the movement. Gibbs responded by tightening the embrace. His lips starting to plant kisses at McGee’s hairline. The short hairs at McGee’s nape becoming wet with the gentle kisses. McGee suddenly couldn’t stand it anymore and he pulled away just far enough to face Gibbs.

Not hesitating one instant he leaned in to seal his lips over Gibbs’ own mouth. McGee made sure the kiss was worlds away from the soft kisses of the previous dates. His lips moved urgently against Gibbs. McGee taking care to keep his mouth partially open. His tongue sneaked out to swipe at the solid line of Gibbs’ mouth. The invitation to conqueror couldn’t have been more clear if the message was on a blinking neon billboard.

A rough groan was the only warning McGee got before Gibbs’ tongue shoved its way into his unresisting mouth. A hand was felt at the back of his head an instant later. The grip tightly holding him in place. Gibbs wasted no time and started to map out every crevice of his mouth. His talented tongue tracing McGee’s teeth before wrapping around McGee’s tongue. The kiss was open mouthed and wet. Gibbs’ panted breath fanning in bursts over his lips and chin.

McGee gave a full body shiver as a sob of arousal burst past their joined lips. His hands reached toward Gibbs’ chest. Just managing to shakily touch the top button of his shirt, before Gibbs abruptly pulled away. The action was so sudden that McGee actually swayed. Even so the massive intake of air that Gibbs took as he looked toward the TV again was loud in the previous heated silence. McGee just sat there still breathing heavily as Gibbs finished his beer in two more gulps.

Once it was empty and resting with the other bottles on the coffee table Gibbs stood up. He walked over to the bar stool where he’d draped his coat earlier and put it on quickly. Walking back over to the couch he leaned down slightly to give McGee a quick chaste kiss on the forehead. “Next Saturday? Seven?” McGee just nodded as he was too aroused to even attempt speech.

Gibbs nodded once before turning around and walking out the front door. His car keys already in his hand before he’d stepped out into the building’s hallway. If it wasn’t for the obscene tent to Gibbs’ pants McGee would start to wonder if Gibbs was just leading him on. Although the very idea of Gibbs doing that was absurd. Unless you were a suspect Gibbs was trying to lure into a trap the other man was honest to a fault. Too honest, in fact, for most to be able to handle.

McGee let himself fall face first into the couch cushions. As he lay there with his nose being crushed and his pants pulling too tightly against his erection he tried to think of a solution. An answer wouldn’t come to him but he was determined despite that to find a way to end their frustration. Somehow, some way, he would get Gibbs into bed on their next date.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was two more weeks before they were able to go out again. Their last case being time sensitive. It wasn’t the first time it had happened and McGee knew it was necessary to cancel some plans. That thought though still didn’t stop his body from crying out with want anytime Gibbs was close. It had become unbearable. When the case was finally solved McGee had to stop himself from giving a joyous shout when Gibbs rescheduled date night for that Saturday. The rest of the week had gone by glacially. The anticipation causing McGee to not be able to go to sleep most nights without taking himself in hand.

Finally, finally Saturday arrived and McGee checked himself over once more before leaving his apartment. Gibbs had no idea of McGee’s plans so McGee found it ironic that Gibbs had made the task a little easier by offering to make McGee dinner at his house. McGee kept the scrap paper with directions to Gibbs’ house in his pocket so he wouldn’t lose it during the taxi ride. It took some time but eventually McGee arrived in front of the specified address.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The standard tone sounded behind the front door. The sound of feet moving across the floor reached McGee’s ears just before the door opened to reveal Gibbs. The other man was wearing a nice shirt and jeans. ‘Gibbs in jeans. It’s still a little weird.’ McGee smiled and held up a tin baking sheet. “I brought dessert.” Gibbs leaned forward to lift a corner of the tin foil covering the pan. His eyes scoping out the brownies inside.

“They look great. Although you really didn’t have to do that. I bought ice cream.” McGee shrugged it off. “I wanted to. Besides now we can have them both.” Gibbs grinned, took the pan, and stepped to the side. “Anytime you want Tim.” McGee blushed slightly instinctively ducking his head to hide the reaction. His downward gaze caught site of Gibbs’ feet. His actual feet. The appendages for once not covered with shoes or socks. For some reason this caused his body to heat. All McGee could figure was that Gibbs’ feet being exposed in a way made him closer to being naked.

His eyes jerked away from the slender but gangly feet as he shrugged out of his coat. The garment was taken out of his hands almost immediately to be hung on a hook by the door. “Dinner’s almost done. In the meantime you can wait in the living room.” As he spoke Gibbs started to walk to the left down a short hallway that led to another room. This room he quickly identified as the living room when Gibbs indicated with a sweep of his hand to sit on the couch.

“Did you want a drink?” McGee shook his head as he settled on the worn couch. “No thanks. I’ll wait for dinner.” Gibbs turned toward the right heading toward an archway leading into another room. “Alright, just let me know if you change your mind.” Before McGee could even think of a response Gibbs was out of sight. McGee looked around the room as sounds of cooking drifted through the archway. He started to take in his surroundings. The furniture was worn and very Spartan.

The only thing that Gibbs really seemed to own in abundance were books. They were haphazardly stacked all over the room but in a fashion that showed they were in fact read. It was nice to be in the other man’s domain but at the same time McGee felt the desire to liven the place up a bit. The home felt somewhat more like a flop house and not a home. After a few more minutes of looking at the wear marks in the couch McGee couldn’t contain himself another moment and got up to look at the books.

He was looking over the titles on the fireplace mantel when Gibbs returned. “Dinner’s ready.” McGee jumped as the reappearance startled him slightly. With a nod he followed Gibbs into the other room. It turned out that just past the archway was a set of windows with a plain table in front of them. Gibbs grabbed a chair and pulled it out for McGee. He felt a blush rising so he moved quickly to cover the look.

Once he was seated Gibbs disappeared into what McGee believed to be the kitchen. That was confirmed a moment later when Gibbs emerged from the open archway with two plates of food. He set down McGee’s first then placed his own directly across from him at the table. Once that was done he left again only to return with two forks and two beers. He sat down across from McGee a moment later and McGee took that as the hint to start eating.

His plate was loaded down with a piece of beef, broccoli spears in a light coating of butter, and a still tin foiled baked potato. The food looked as delicious as it smelled. McGee started into the beef finding that his other senses correlated with his taste buds. They lost themselves in their dinner and the comfortable silence they could miraculously manage when together. Gibbs finished first but patiently waited until McGee was done before clearing off the table. “Why don’t we eat the dessert in the living room?”

McGee finished off his last sip of beer. “Okay.” Gibbs snagged the empty bottle as he walked by. “I’ll be there in a minute.” McGee automatically stood up. “I can help.” Gibbs just kept going. “I invited you remember. I can handle it.” McGee restrained himself from sighing as he headed back into the living room. It was about ten minutes later when Gibbs walked into the room with two bowls.

Gibbs sat down on the couch as he placed the bowls on the end table to his right. His left arm lifted and McGee moved automatically into his embrace. When they were settled Gibbs handed down a bowl of dessert. Looking into the bowl he saw one sizable chocolate brownie smothered in vanilla bean ice cream. A spoon stabbed in the ice cream was the final touch. McGee dug into the dessert savoring the varying flavors. After a few bites he looked up at Gibbs.

“Do you like the brownies? My grandmother taught me her special recipe years ago.” Gibbs burrowed his spoon into another piece of brownie. “Yes, but you’ll have to take some home with you. I’ll never be able to eat all those by myself.” McGee smiled slightly against the slight pain that shot through his chest. He was hoping that this wouldn’t be a onetime invitation. “Of course.” He looked back down at his dessert and tried to ignore any negative thoughts. ‘These things take time. He just hasn’t gotten comfortable enough yet.’

McGee believed his inner voice but started to wonder if tonight was really the night to be intimate. He let his thoughts wander aimlessly as he finished his dessert. Just as he was wondering what to do with the bowl, the choice was made for him as the bowl was taken away by Gibbs. “What did I say wrong?” McGee’s head jerked up. His eyes focusing on the analyzing gaze of the older man. “I..you..it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Gibbs apparently didn’t accept that answer as his gaze only intensified.

“No Tim. I have problems talking this way. I never know what to say, but I do know that there needs to be communication. I don’t want this to be a repeat of my marriages. So, what’s bothering you?” McGee really didn’t want to tell him but he didn’t want to lie either. Especially since Gibbs could always tell when he was lying anyway. “I was just thinking how I wish I could be invited over again. I understand though that you want your own spa…” Gibbs’ lips felt slick with the remnants of the ice cream.

The kiss was brief but ignited all the fires that McGee was trying to bank. Gibbs pulled away only enough to speak. “I want you to come over again. I want you here as much as possible. You know what, just leave the brownies here. That way I have something to lure you in the house with.” McGee let a shaky breath gust over their lips. “I don’t need the brownies for that.” His patience gone McGee leaned forward again to seal their lips more fully. Gibbs tried to be gentle but McGee would have none of it.

Moving his whole body closer McGee pushed his mouth hard against Gibbs’. His lips opened as his tongue practically pried open the other man’s mouth. It didn’t take long for McGee to get the desired result. Gibbs’ right hand grabbed the back of McGee’s head and held him close as his tongue reclaimed territory. His left arm wrapped around McGee’s middle and held him tightly against Gibbs’ chest. The sound of their kissing sounded wetly in McGee’s ears and he groaned as he moved even closer to Gibbs.

The movement seemed to bring Gibbs back to reality and he started to retreat. McGee acted immediately by desperately pushing his lips harder against Gibbs. When the pressure from the other man didn’t increase McGee pulled back just enough to free his mouth. A panted breath delivered the message he wouldn’t have been able to voice had his eyes not been closed. “Jethro I want to be with you. I want you. I need you.” Gibbs’ lips returned but the kisses were still gentle. They were also fleeting as he pulled away a moment later.

“Are you sure Tim? I don’t want to push anything on you that you might regret.” McGee nodded with his forehead still leaning against Gibbs forehead. “I’m sure. Trust me Jethro. I won’t ever regret this, ever.” The dam of Gibbs’ restraint burst a split second after McGee’s confession and his mouth was devoured almost desperately. Gibbs moved both of his arms around McGee’s waist and hauled the younger man into his lap. McGee groaned loudly as he felt Gibbs’ erection digging into his groin.

McGee started to make a needy noise as he grabbed at Gibbs’ shirt and pulled at the fabric enough to get him to follow his lead. McGee managed to get Gibbs to turn to the left before pulling downward. McGee landed on his back as Gibbs landed on top of him. The weight of the older man’s body easily settling his hips between McGee’s thighs. An almost violent shudder ran through him at the memory of that weight in his fantasies. He had been more accurate then he thought possible.

His hands released their grip to move to the buttons at Gibbs’ collarbone. He had only managed to undo two of them before Gibbs pulled away. He gave a distraught whine low in his throat. ‘Not again.’ Gibbs settled his hands over McGee’s hands in a gentle grip. “Easy, I want more room to move. Let’s continue this upstairs in my bedroom.” McGee shuddered and loosened his thigh’s hold on Gibbs’ hips. The older man stood up and maintaining his grip on one of McGee’s hands he gently pulled the younger man to his feet.

Immediately Gibbs led McGee up the stairs. In a few short minutes the two of them were in the dark bedroom. The door hadn’t even swung completely shut before Gibbs wrapped his arms around McGee and started to walk them over to the bed. His lips playing at McGee’s lips to distract him until they reached their destination. Gibbs pulled them down to the bed when it made contact with the back of his knees. He sat down for only a second before turning so that they fell into the same position they were in on the couch. McGee automatically freed his hand and started in on the shirt buttons again.

This time Gibbs didn’t interfere as his mouth moved downward to plant kisses on McGee’s neck. Gibbs had just found a spot that was making McGee squirm when the younger man finally finished with the buttons. Moving both hands to Gibbs’ shoulders he pushed the fabric down and off to toss to the floor. The white undershirt was easier to remove and with a quick yank McGee was finally able to run his hands over Gibbs’ uncovered chest. The skin was soft but had hard edges.

Even now Gibbs was in shape and it showed in every dip of muscle. The skin was tanned with a light spattering of freckles. McGee had a feeling it would be even more noticeable if the room was lit with anything stronger then moonlight. He let his hands run gently up and down Gibbs’ torso. His fingertips playing through the somewhat thick hair around his mid chest. The fingertips traced the fine line of hair leading down into Gibbs’ pants before coming back up to play lightly at the flat brown nipples.

The light touch caused Gibbs to release the now marked skin of McGee’s neck and bury his face against McGee’s collarbone. McGee kept the touch light before releasing the now stimulated flesh to settle at Gibbs’ waist. He kept himself still for a second before starting to undo Gibbs’ pants. Gibbs leaned up at this and reached down with one hand to pull up McGee’s shirt. When the fabric was under McGee’s armpits Gibbs prodded him until he could maneuver McGee out of the shirt. Gibbs’ callused hands immediately started to move over his chest in broad petting sweeps.

McGee felt a little embarrassed at how out of shape he was so avoided thinking about it by concentrating on getting Gibbs’ out of his pants. They were open now the boxers the only barrier between McGee and Gibbs’ groin. He was just starting for the boxer’s elastic band when Gibbs pushed his hips down against McGee’s. The movement dislodged McGee’s hand and he hissed a second later when Gibbs’ rubbed their groins together. McGee tried to get his thoughts in order enough to try again but all thought fled as Gibbs started to rub against him in slow pushes.

McGee gripped at the sheets as the pressure against his groin combined with the sensation of fabric rubbing against his arousal. The slow sensuous rhythm continued until McGee was biting his lip trying to contain his moans. Then without warning the pressure was gone. McGee pried open his eyes to see Gibbs kneeling between his legs. His shirtless chest was glimmering slightly with sweat, and his pants were open to reveal a cotton covered straining erection. He was just watching McGee and he became slightly nervous. ‘Was something wrong? Had he changed his mind?’

McGee was just about to voice his concerns when Gibbs leaned forward and unbuttoned McGee’s pants. The movement was impatient and in no time he had managed to yank the pants off completely. Without preamble Gibbs grabbed McGee’s briefs and they went the way of the pants. Gibbs stopped again just looking for a moment before lifting his hands and letting them skim lightly over McGee’s inner thighs. McGee didn’t move just let Gibbs explore without interruption.

Finally after a few stokes that were driving him mad Gibbs pulled away to stand next to the bed. The older man didn’t take his eyes off McGee as he pushed down his own pants slowly then did the same with his boxers. McGee took in his erection and couldn’t help but lick his suddenly dry lips. He was average in length but was very thick. McGee could feel his passage contract in want. It would be uncomfortable to move around the next few days but would no doubt be worth the discomfort.

Gibbs leaned toward the night stand to withdraw a condom and bottle of lubricant. The rip of the condom package sounded overly loud as Gibbs opened the wrapper. The small circle of rubber was removed and McGee watched enthralled as Gibbs pulled it over his arousal. The wrapper was tossed to the floor forgotten as Gibbs moved back over to the bed. Regaining his previous position he took to once more caressing McGee’s thighs. When he stopped again and McGee heard the pop of the lubricant’s cap he suddenly became nervous.

Gibbs moved a little closer but stopped all movement when McGee placed a hand on his arm. “Wait. I..want this but…It’s well. I’ve been with men before just not with everything. Can you just take it slow?” Gibbs smiled softly before leaning over him to kiss him on the cheek. “You’ve got it.” McGee relaxed a little more. He knew that Gibbs would never hurt him on purpose but something could happen by accident without all of the facts. The cold liquid caused him to jump when it was spread around his entrance. A soothing hand landed on his thigh as two fingers spread around the slippery liquid.

The hand on his thigh made random patterns before dipping into the underside of his knee cap. At the same time the circling morphed in a little massing motion. Just when he thought he was going to lose it from the minimal sensations a finger pushed into his body. It entered in a slow steady push. When he clamped down it stopped but continued forward at the first release of the tension. It felt odd and uncomfortable. The hand on his thigh was a welcome distraction.

The finger started to move but McGee ignored it in favor of focusing on the stroking of Gibbs’ other hand. A second finger joined the first as McGee tried to breathe through the push. Once it was inside he could feel himself tensing even more at the stretching Gibbs was attempting. McGee was almost ready to give up. To just tell Gibbs to get it over with and he would bear with it for his sake. He could always climax afterward with Gibbs’ touch. He was distracted in his thinking and so gave a shout when a bolt of pleasure sizzled through all of his nerve endings.

He lifted wide eyes to Gibbs’ as the fingers rubbed over that spot again. He took in Gibbs’ smirk as his body tensed again only this time in a good way. It only took a few more strokes of the fingers before McGee was pushing back on the digits. It wasn’t enough and even though it was uncomfortable he almost sobbed in relief as a third finger pushed inside. He felt his body relaxing even more around the invasion. His thighs parted further to give the other man room and he could barely contain himself from touching his arousal.

The pleasurable torment continued for some time until suddenly the hand withdrew. McGee looked up in confusion only to gulp as he saw Gibbs slather a copious amount of lubricant onto his own erection. After Gibbs moved closer his hips were gripped by the hard hands as the tip of Gibbs’ erection started to push into his body. McGee turned his head to the side trying to relax as the pressure increased against his body. It didn’t really hurt but was much more uncomfortable then just his fingers. He could feel the head push past the entrance to his body and let out a shaky breath. It felt so tight. McGee started to doubt that Gibbs would fit fully inside of him.

McGee took in a breath as Gibbs pushed forward again his toes curling into the sheets. Against his will his body seized up and clamped down around Gibbs’ member. He heard the other man moan as he stopped moving again. McGee panted out until he finally relaxed again only to feel Gibbs pushed forward once more. After what felt like an eternity Gibbs finally stopped as he buried himself to the hilt. Gibbs stopped moving again and released one of McGee’s hips to lean against the pillow at the back of McGee’s turned head. “You’re so tight. You feel wonderful Tim.”

McGee could feel himself blush crimson at the compliment. He turned more into the pillow trying to hide the reaction. He didn’t even bother to try to respond verbally as he continued to pant heavily. Gibbs started up a gentle rocking motion similar to the one earlier. McGee tried to relax as he took in Gibbs’ groan. Although he was still uncomfortable that helped to ease some of his tension. ‘If Gibbs is enjoying himself that makes any discomfort worth it.’ Gibbs maintained the rocking until McGee finally started to relax into the rhythm.

It was only then that Gibbs pulled out slightly to push back in. McGee released a small grunt at the motion. He already felt split in two and now it felt as though his insides were being dragged out by the motion. Still McGee didn’t complain when the small thrusts came again. It was only after about the fourth one that McGee was getting ready to ask Gibbs to stop. It was just too uncomfortable. He felt like a complete failure, but maybe if they tried another position. McGee was just opening his mouth to speak when Gibbs changed his angle and he felt a shriek escape as his body jerked.

Gibbs had struck the same place he had rubbed his fingers with and McGee thought he was going to black out from the pleasure. “There it is. You were too tense to get to it earlier.” The gruff voice barley registered as he tightened his legs around Gibbs’ hips. The hand on his hip tightened as Gibbs thrust against that spot continuously. It didn’t take long before McGee was a writhing incoherent mess. He couldn’t speak. The only sounds escaping him were aroused sobs. His hands gripped Gibbs’ upper arms in a desperate grip as his hips pushed up against Gibbs’ in an uneven rhythm.

It was only at this point that Gibbs intentionally missed the spot that turned McGee’s limbs to jello. A few strokes without the spot being stimulated and Gibbs hit it again. There was no set pattern and McGee truly wondered if he would survive his first sexual encounter with Gibbs. His only consolation was that he knew that he alone wasn’t affected. Even over his own loud cries Gibbs’ own moans and cries of pleasure filtered to his ears. He could tell that Gibbs was silent for the most part but even he was feeling the denial of release at this point.

McGee let go of Gibbs’ arms and wrapped his hands around the wood designs carved into Gibbs’ headboard. With the new leverage he pushed his hips even more against Gibbs. He felt like he was pushing into a brick wall, but he couldn’t help himself anymore. If the effort wasn’t even felt by Gibbs at least he was doing something. Gibbs released his other hip as the hold became too slippery to maintain and gripped the bed on the opposite side of his other hand.

The hands fisting into the bedding was the only warning McGee got as Gibbs slammed into his body. Another scream rent the air as McGee held on pushing this time against the headboard so that his body wouldn’t be pushed into it. The hard thrusts continued as the sound of the bed squeaking mingled with the sounds of their pleasure. Gibbs changed his angle once more and practically ground McGee’s hips into the mattress. The increased pressure caused Gibbs’ abdomen to rub against McGee’s erection. That coupled with the way the angle caused his legs to spread even wider was more than enough to bring him over the edge.

A hoarse scream escaped as his hips jerked in their immobilized position releasing his semen in a long pulse that coated both of their lower halves. Gibbs released a long moan at the feeling but didn’t slow down in his thrusting. McGee’s scream morphed into a loud sobbing even as he continued to come. Gibbs gave a pained groan, his movement desperate, as though he’d become too aroused to finish. Even in his daze McGee felt that desperation, and following his instincts he clamped down on the turgid erection.

He looked at Gibbs’ face as he finally orgasmed. He was still releasing small sobs as his own body was just starting to shudder in the aftermath of his orgasm. All of that was just white noise though as he took in Gibbs’ expression. The hard planes were thrown into even sharper relief with the tension in the other man’s body. His eyes were closed as a shout escaped the partially open mouth. The muscles of his body were strained as he held stock still. A few jerks being the only thing that caused any movement.

It wasn’t until he was getting toward the end of his release that the muscles released their tension and he started to thrust again in gentle movements. His head fell back as he lazily let himself finish in McGee’s body. A groan from McGee’s lips at the start of the movement causing him to go a little faster until he was finally done. Gibbs opened his eyes at this point and looked down at McGee’s still flushed face. Gibbs didn’t bother with words as he leaned down and softly kissed McGee.

The kissing continued for a few moments before McGee released his grip on the headboard to wrap his arms around Gibbs. The digits giving him trouble unwrapping due to the tension they had been put under. The kissing continued lazily until Gibbs pulled away and then very gently pulled out of McGee’s body. Once he had pulled out he removed the condom, threw it somewhere out of McGee’s line of sight, and then spooned up behind McGee.

A hand moved away from his waist to grab at the sheet and cover them up. A corner of the sheet being used to wipe McGee’s body free of his release. “We can get a shower in the morning.” McGee was more than okay with that plan. He gave a nod in agreement. He really didn’t trust his voice just yet. He had no doubt that it was raw from his cries. Settling down in the bed he took in the state of things.

Their clothes were scattered about the room, the bed sheets were bunched up in odd places, a lone pillow had found its way onto the floor, and they were both sticky. All in all it should probably bother him, but he couldn’t remember ever being more comfortable. That happy thought followed him into slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He walked into the meeting place. The other was there already and greeted him with a nod. He reciprocated but felt a little annoyed. The other was always early. He didn’t know yet that that would not impress the elders. They didn’t have long to wait though as the elders joined them. “What is your progress with the selected females?” They were always right to the point. At least it made the meetings short.

The other answered first. His motivation was no doubt the need to impress his leaders. “I’ve already been able to complete that phase of my mission.” The elders all nodded in approval. “Very good. Now you can start the second phase.” The other looked just as confused as he felt but he knew the other would not question their orders. So again he was the one to speak. “I’m sorry revered ones.” He had to fight not to roll his eyes, but it was their custom to call them thus.

“We are not yet at the four month mark. Normally phase two is after we are settled. Do we really have so little time?” The elders pretended to be patient. “I’m afraid that is the case. They are closer then we believed. It is imperative that phase two be started right after phase one is completed.” The elders now focused their attention on him. “You have yet to report on your progress.” He steeled himself for a rebuttal.

“I have yet to complete phase one.” The elders were clearly displeased. A rare show of expression showing just how much. “Why do you hesitate? Time is limited.” He felt no guilt. He was still within the time parameters. It’s not his fault they shortened their deadline. “It will be done. I believed that I had a few more weeks yet to settle into this life. Now that I know that is not the case I will proceed with finishing the first phase.”

The elders were still not pleased but he could care less. He was doing his job. It’s not his fault if they couldn’t do theirs. “You are dismissed.” With barely a nod he turned to leave. His patience with them was too thin to delay and in truth he had a mission to complete.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

McGee sat at his desk typing so quickly that his fingers barely touched the keyboard. He had been glued to his computer for pretty much three days straight. After his date with Gibbs that finally ended with them in Gibbs’ bed things had gotten crazy at work. He had spent Sunday at Gibbs’ house in bed most of the day. The two of them feeding each other, playfully tormenting each other, and having sex so many times that McGee found himself not able to sit properly on Monday.

When they came in on Monday things were slow as they had been the last few weeks. He was looking forward to the end of the shift so that he could drag Gibbs back to his apartment to give his own bed a workout. Tony had finally gotten his cast removed and was practically bouncing off the walls with joy. He would finally be able to go out and get laid. He had already called up a woman he knew that was guaranteed to want to have a good time. He said he wanted tonight to be easy and he’d put in more effort later.

McGee had just rolled his eyes but Ziva had to get him started by teasing him with nonexistent possibilities. Abby emerged from the elevator with Ducky and Palmer. The energetic tech strolled over to Tony’s desk and presented him with cupcakes in the shape of a leg in a cast. Tony had laughed in delight at the gesture and they finished off their shift eating the cupcakes. McGee wondered why Gibbs was taking so long with the Director. He was missing everything.

They had just started to gather their belongings when Gibbs emerged looking angry. He walked briskly to his desk ignoring Abby’s question of whether he wanted a cupcake. He logged onto his computer as he announced that plans were cancelled and that they had an important case. Tony whined about not being able to go out, but Gibbs just ignored him. The mood was more somber as everyone went back to their stations. The cupcake leg being left on Tony’s desk.

When everyone became settled Gibbs went over the details of the case. A high ranking Marine named Corporal Leonard Miller had gotten into an argument, with his twenty something son, and hadn’t heard anything from him in a week. The Corporal believed his son, one Tyler Miller, could be in danger since he tended to be involved with special op’s missions. So Gibbs’ team had been volunteered to investigate. Time was of the essence in this case mainly because they had the big wigs breathing down their necks. So thus had started the case that was now dragging into day three of investigating.

McGee had been trying to find some sort of money trail. Tyler Miller was a big spender but after having argued with his father the money just stopped. He knew he was missing something he just wasn’t sure what. Tony had been given the task of interviewing all of the kid’s friends and tended to be gone most of the day. He was one of those social types who knew practically everyone.

Ziva was given the task of tracking down all previous residences’ and any forwarding information. That was also taking forever since he moved a few times a year. Abby analyzed anything they could find and helped McGee on occasion. Ducky had offered to help with anything but pretty much had to sit this one out. That was unless of course they found a body. McGee was the only one working at the moment.

Tony and Ziva had finished their tasks with no new leads. They were currently waiting for Gibbs to return from speaking with the Director to ask what they should do next. Gibbs stormed into the room only stopping when he reached his desk. He looked at Tony and Ziva before exploding. “Why are you two just sitting around? It better be because you’ve found Tyler Miller!”

Tony spoke up since he had more experience dealing with Gibbs’ temper. McGee watched out of the corner of his eye as he typed. “Boss, we came back to report. I haven’t found anything useful. His friends say that he was known to go from friend to friend. He really never had a set pattern or a set of career goals to accomplish. None of them have any idea where he could be. The one thing they did say is that he will show up sooner or later. He always does.” Gibbs just gave the other man a stony stare.

Ziva spoke up next. “I’ve interviewed all of his previous landlords and none of them have a forwarding address. I also checked with the post office and they have all of his mail being held there until he picks it up. It is a previous longstanding arrangement. He moved around too frequently to keep forwarding his mail. Even those at the post office knew him to be a public moth.” That got a few strange looks. Even McGee stopped typing for a moment before Tony got what she meant and frowned.

“That’s social butterfly.” Ziva just shook her head and waved if off with a hand. “Whatever.” McGee returned to his typing as Tony turned back to Gibbs. “Boss maybe we should just let this kid come back home on his own. His friends said he does this thing all the time. His father just didn’t know about it because he was away at school.” Silence reigned for a tense moment.

“What if he doesn’t come back DiNozzo? What if this is the one time he has been abducted and is being tortured as we speak.” Gibbs voice was getting louder with each word. “Are you going to be the one to tell his father why we are bringing back a corpse? We have a job to do DiNozzo. We were assigned to find Corporal Miller’s son and we’re going to finish the job. Now get back out there and find out something before I break your leg again myself! Maybe then some work will actually get done around here!”

Tony practically scooted away from Gibbs and grabbed his coat at a quick walk. “Sure thing, Boss. See you later.” Gibbs then looked to Ziva who was still sitting idle. “Do I need to dial the phone for you? Get me some information!” McGee looked down as he saw Gibbs turn in his direction. Even knowing it was coming he still jumped at the shout. “McGee!” He looked up as Gibbs stalked over to stand in front of him. “Yes, Boss.” Gibbs glared at him. “Have you found anything?”

McGee tried not to cringe. “No, Boss. There is no money trail. I did however see some odd money transfers from a different bank. I’m trying to hack their server but it’s going to take some time.” Gibbs started to stalk off toward the back of the office. “You have an hour.” McGee was horrified. He called to Gibbs’ retreating back. “Boss, I need more time. There is no way I can hack this in only an hour.” Gibbs stopped mid-step and then walked back to McGee’s desk calmly.

McGee paled at the look on his face. ‘Okay bad move Tim. Don’t ever question an order when he’s ticked. You should know that by now.’ Gibbs leaned down into his personal space. “You have an hour McGee.” A slight nod was enough for Gibbs to back away and leave the room. Immediately McGee got to his feet and headed to Abby’s lab. With Abby’s help he just barely made the deadline and they had a new suspect to question. The only trouble was that their suspect a Mr. Rex Winston was a jet setting oil tycoon and he was currently in Las Vegas.

That was how all of them found themselves on a plane going to sin city. Tony was excited despite the fact he wouldn’t be able to gamble, Ziva was annoyed at the cramped space they had to endure, and lucky guy that he was he was seated right between them. The trip was not a short one. When they finally arrived they had just enough time to drop off their stuff in their joint hotel room before they headed out to track down Rex Winston. It didn’t take long since he was using a credit card at one of the many local gambling establishments.

The team walked into a private game with a flash of their badges and were greeted by the sight of Tyler Miller sitting on Rex Winston’s lap. The dealer looked toward the group. “I’m sorry but this is a private game.” Tony already had his badge out. “NCIS. We’re here to take the kid home.” Their previous suspect scoffed at that and squeezed the young man on his lap. “Tyler is old enough to be here. I know he looks young but he’s over twenty one. Aren’t ya darlin’?” Tyler Miller just smiled before giving him a gentle peck on the cheek.

“They aren’t here because of that.” He looked to them with a raised brow. “You’re here because of my dad, right? He’s so paranoid.” McGee decided to elaborate. “Your father was worried and hired us to find you.” The kid shook his head in disgust. “He’s so controlling. He wonders why I don’t like to be around him.” He looked back toward Rex Winston. “Can I borrow your phone? I need to call my dad so he stops freaking out.” The oil tycoon shifted until he could hand over his phone. “Of course darlin’, but first if you would.”

The kid smiled and blew on the dice before dialing a number. Rex Winston won the play just as the phone picked up on the other end. “Dad, yeah it’s Tyler. Would you stop freaking out? I know I didn’t tell you were I was going. I wanted to get away for awhile. That’s the whole point.” There was silence as his father spoke. “Yeah, I know you did. Their right in front of me. That is the reason I’m calling you.” Another pause as the young man rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Okay fine. I’ll be home by the end of the week. Yeah, bye.” He flipped the phone closed and looked at the agents.

“It’s all settled. Sorry about that. I didn’t think my dad would freak so much.” Surprisingly Gibbs was the one to speak. “He wouldn’t be worried if you would tell him where you are.” The young man just shrugged. “He didn’t care all the years I was in school, so why should he start now.” No one commented and the team followed Gibbs out when he left. Tony looked back once they were out of the private room. “I wonder if Corporal Miller knows that his son is gay.”

Gibbs looked back at Tony as they left the building and headed toward the car. “I don’t know, but no one is going to tell him. That’s none of our business.” Tony nodded easily and climbed into the front seat. “Of course Boss, I was just curious.” They all got settled and buckled in. Gibbs was driving after all. Tony continued speaking once he was ready. “Boss, when do we head back?” The rental’s engine came to life. “Tomorrow morning.” Even in the dark of the car McGee could see Tony pout.

“Ah, man. I wanted to gamble a little. Maybe take in a show or meet some chorus girls.” Gibbs pulled onto the road and headed toward the hotel. “Do that on your own time DiNozzo. This is work not a vacation.” Tony pouted slightly before moving on and filling the car with light chatter. They reached the hotel in no time and all of them piled into the room. There was a few minutes of arguing over bed assignment. McGee couldn’t care less although the idea of sleeping next to Gibbs could pose some problems. He didn’t want to wake up hard the next day in front of his teammates.

Ziva on the other hand flat out refused to share a bed with Tony. For several reasons. Gibbs finally got annoyed and barked out bed assignments. Then everyone had to share the bathroom. Tony took forever in the shower and Ziva complained about the lack of hot water when she emerged from the room. Tony just grinned and continued to flip through the limited cable channels. Gibbs didn’t comment but just showered anyway.

McGee went last but just cleaned up. They would just have to deal with him being stinky. There was no way he could take a cold shower this late. He would be up for hours afterward. When he emerged Tony had settled on some movie, Ziva was already in the other bed buried under the blankets, and Gibbs was sound asleep on his makeshift bed on the floor. McGee climbed into bed next to Tony and turned his back on him to get some rest.

He was shaken awake what felt like moments later by Tony. He was getting ready to yell at him to leave him alone when he spoke. “Rise and shine Probie. It’s time to go home.” When McGee didn’t respond Tony bounced on the bed and yanked down the covers. “Tony stop.” He knew he sounded like a child but dang it he was still sleepy. It wasn’t until Gibbs barked an order that he felt awake. “DiNozzo! McGee! Get a move on!” McGee stumbled out of bed to see Gibbs and Ziva dressed and ready to leave.

He moved to get dressed but Tony jumped off the bed to speed into the bathroom. A “Too slow Probie” sounding as the door shut. McGee looked blearily at Gibbs and spied the coffee. “Where?” His head nodded toward the cup. “Downstairs in the lobby.” Gibbs approached with another paper cup. “Ziva got one for you and Tony.” McGee grabbed the cup and nodded his thanks to the woman. Ziva just waved it off. They did take turns but he tended to be the one to get the coffee. Tony emerged sometime later and McGee got ready to leave. He was not looking forward to yet another plane ride squeezed between Heckle and Jeckle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee followed Gibbs into his house. They had arrived in town just a few hours ago and Gibbs had offered to give McGee a ride home. That had actually been for everyone else’s benefit as he had headed straight home once in the car. Gibbs had given him a cursory look when he passed where he would normally turn to go to McGee’s apartment. That look was translated as “Would you like to go to my place?” McGee had been hoping for something like that from the start so he just nodded and continued to lounge against the headrest.

They dropped their luggage in the entryway and moved into the living room. Gibbs flopped down on the coach immediately and McGee moved into the kitchen to get them a beer. They had become comfortable enough in each other’s presence that they were practically already living together. McGee had barely been home the last few weeks. Just long enough to get some clothes and his toothbrush. Going back into the living room McGee came to stand behind Gibbs before handing him a beer.

He set his own on the end table and settled his hands on Gibbs’ shoulders. He started to massage the tense muscles, smiling as he heard a groan escape the other man. “Tim, you don’t have to. I know you’re tired.” McGee just continued the gentle motions. “I know. I want to. You’ve been so stressed the last couple of days.” McGee continued until all of the knots had been worked out of Gibbs’ shoulders before pulling away and joining him on the coach.

He settled against Gibbs’ side and accepted his beer from Gibbs. The atmosphere was so comfortable he almost drifted off to sleep. Gibbs’ speaking brought him back to awareness. “I’m sorry Tim.” McGee looked up in shock. Gibbs was apologizing. ‘I never thought I would see the day.’ He gulped slightly to get saliva back into his mouth. “What for?” Gibbs looked straight ahead as though he couldn’t bear to look at McGee. “I’ve been really hard on all of you. I shouldn’t have yelled. The Director was all over me and then when I found out you had nothing. I just lost it. I hate my temper sometimes.”

McGee let his hand stroke down Gibbs’ chest soothingly. “It’s alright. When you yell at us it gets us moving. It helps to motivate us. I know I work harder when you’re angry. The others do too because we want to please you. Make you proud of us. I’m not saying I agree with everything you’ve done, but sometimes it’s you biting at our heels that saves lives.” Gibbs looked at him and kissed his cheek. His mood was already lightening. “You shouldn’t make excuses for me.”

McGee laughed slightly as he snuggled closer. “Why not when it’s the truth?” Gibbs shook his head and gently connected their lips. McGee suddenly felt his body heat rise. “Jethro, I have an idea.” Apparently Gibbs recognized the look because he shook his head. “Oh no, I’m not up for that tonight.” Sounding a little more sincere he continued. “Maybe tomorrow before work.” McGee just smiled and ignored him. “It’s something that you would just need to sit back and relax. I haven’t done it in awhile so I’m probably horrible at it, but I still would like to try.”

Not elaborating more than that he watched Gibbs watching him in confusion as he moved away. The confused look replaced by one of surprise then arousal as McGee knelt on the floor between Gibbs’ legs. McGee kept their gazes connected as he unbuttoned then unzipped Gibbs’ pants. He let his hand settle over the already hardening member. He decided to play for a bit and let his hand stroke the member through Gibbs’ underwear.

Gibbs’ eyes fell to half mast as he started to become firmer under the gentle manipulation. McGee kept up this pattern until Gibbs was fully erect. Then leaning down he started to mouth at the erection through the cloth. He let his eyes drop down when he lowered his head, but wasn’t surprised when he felt Gibbs’ hand settle on top of his head. The big hand carded through his hair but didn’t try to guide him. He let his mouth and tongue play everywhere until the fabric was wet.

He then dipped lower until he was sure to stroke over the head. He knew he succeeded when Gibbs’ hips came up off the couch. McGee pulled back a moment later and slowly pushed the drenched boxers down past Gibbs’ arousal. Using gentle hands he maneuvered the erection free of the cloth before starting up a stroking. Leaning down he used the tip of his tongue to trace around the base of Gibbs’ member. He moved his hand up higher to stroke near the tip and then bathed the sides of Gibbs’ erection with broad swipes of his tongue.

He kept up the stroking but abandoned the member to move down to the heavy sacks underneath. He nosed them gently before using his tongue to draw one into his mouth. He gently sucked on it before releasing it and giving the same attention to its mate. The grip on his head was tighter but still didn’t try to guide. He could hear the noises Gibbs was trying to restrain and was glad that he was doing something right. It had been a very long time.

Releasing the other sack he lifted up again and swiped his tongue over the head of Gibbs’ erection once even as his hand still stroked. McGee savored the taste. ‘No one has ever tasted this good. I could be biased, of course, since I’ve never loved any of the other men I’ve been with.’ McGee decided not to overanalyze the thought as he let his lips wrap around the head of Gibbs’ erection. He moved his hand down again as he swept his tongue all over the sensitive area.

He could tell Gibbs was getting close and decided that he wanted more until he finished. He relaxed his throat and started to move downward. He looked up at Gibbs’ again to see that his eyes were closed and his head was pressed back against the couch. McGee smiled as best he could and continued down. He rested his hand at the base as he started an up and down motion. He let his tongue play against Gibbs’ member in the limited space. The muscle taking in the texture of the veins and creases of soft skin.

Finally McGee decided to end his torment and let him finish. He went down again only this time he removed his hand and took Gibbs down his throat. He shuddered in pleasure when he took in the musty scent of the pubic hair his nose was currently buried in. He could feel it scratch at his chin as he swallowed around his lover’s member. Gibbs cried out, his hand tightening, as he tried to hold back.

McGee wasn’t sure of his reasons, but he was determined to make him come. He started to hum as he swallowed twice in succession. It was Gibbs’ undoing and in a moments time his mouth was flooded by salty fluid. McGee pulled back slightly so that he could swallow it down comfortably. He pulled back until he was about halfway to the head of Gibbs’ member and sucked hard to draw out his orgasm.

‘I’m so glad we go tested. I wouldn’t be able to taste him if we were still using condoms.’ The testing had been done on Monday during their lunch break. They had gotten the results back the next evening. McGee was glad they had done it that day considering how busy they got with work over the next few days. It was obvious though that was the next step when they had run out of condoms on the previous Sunday. I guess denying yourself does have its benefits.

The hand on his head loosened its grip and started to pet his hair. He gentled the suction and pulled away when no more semen left the now softening member. His tongue darted out to gently swipe anyway any remaining evidence of Gibbs’ release. Making sure to be careful knowing that the skin of his member was going to be sensitive. When done he looked up to see Gibbs fighting to keep his eyes open. McGee stood up and gently maneuvered Gibbs so that he was lying stretched out.

Gibbs protested slightly saying that he needed to take care of McGee’s own arousal. McGee just shushed him and started to undress his lover. He left Gibbs naked on the couch when done and went upstairs. He returned shortly with night clothes, a pillow, and a blanket. After some more maneuvering and a sleepily protesting Gibbs he was finally done. McGee smiled at the sleeping man before turning off the light and heading to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning McGee headed downstairs to make them some breakfast. He made sure to be quiet as he walked through the living room and confirmed that Gibbs’ was still asleep. Continuing on his way he made it to the kitchen and started up a big breakfast. They had work in a few hours but they should still have plenty of time to eat. He already had a plate of French toast done, the bacon cooling on another plate, and the table set as he started the eggs. He knew already from a few occasions where they ate breakfast together that Gibbs only liked scrambled eggs, so he didn’t need to ask Gibbs what type of eggs he would like before preparing them.

Once they were done he was going to wake up the other man and surprise him with breakfast. He moved away from the eggs to heat up some syrup in the microwave. As he filled the container he got some on his hands and started the microwave one handed as he sucked his fingers into his mouth. He moved to the sink and had just finished washing his hands when a weight settled against his back. “Good morning Tim.” McGee reached for the cloth and dried his hands. “Good morning Jethro.” At this he turned and gave a mock pout.

“You ruined the surprise. I was going to wake you up and tell you I made us breakfast.” Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’m still surprised. It smells wonderful.” McGee smiled and went to move past him to get the juice. Gibbs moved in closer and McGee found himself stuck. He looked over his shoulder quizzically. “Jethro, can I move please? I need to get the juice. Plus the eggs will be done any minute.” Gibbs ignored that and changed the subject.

“What you did last night was really something. I mean taking care of me, in more ways than one, and not asking for anything in return. Then I wake up and your making us breakfast.” McGee just shrugged feeling a little embarrassed. “It’s not a big deal. I like taking care of you. It’s what boyf…I mean what people that do what we do…do?” McGee looked forward as his embarrassment just increased. Gibbs leaned forward until he was speaking softly in McGee’s ear.

“You mean what lover’s do for one another. Yeah, I agree. That’s why I plan on showing my thanks. I like to take care of my lover too.” McGee had a warm feeling in his chest when Gibbs referred to them as lovers. It was nice to know where he stood. He gasped a second later when Gibbs pressed him against the counter and McGee could feel the clear outline of Gibbs’ erection. ‘He can’t be serious. Now?’

He shuddered as Gibbs’ started to thrust against him. His big hands framing the sink helping to bracket McGee in place. “Jethro we can’t. The eggs are going to burn and the food is going to get cold.” Gibbs moved one hand to the waistband of his pajama bottoms and gently started to pull them down. McGee tried to stop him but his hand was just swatted away gently. So next he tried reason. “Jethro we don’t have anything to make this easier. We should just wait and go upst…”

McGee blinked at the bottle of lubricant Gibbs set down on the counter. “You planned this!” Gibbs chuckled against his neck as he pushed down his boxers and pushed himself into the crease of McGee’s backside. “I told you I wanted to take care of you. I planned ahead.” Gibbs thrust gently letting their skin become sensitized from the friction. McGee couldn’t help the moan that escaped and apparently Gibbs saw that as a sign to move forward. He concluded this when in the next instant he had a finger working his body open.

In the process of being stretched McGee found his hips being canted outward slightly so that thankfully his member wasn’t crushed. His hands tried to find purchase gripping the counter but he had no success. Eventually he moved them to the front of the sink. His hands framing the spicket. He moaned loudly, his knees trembling, when he felt Gibbs push inward with one solid motion. A grunt sounded from behind and to the left as Gibbs started to thrust against McGee.

His hips were stabilized by the hard hands of his lover and he could feel the head of his erection lightly smacking the rounded edge of the counter. It didn’t really hurt as the motion was sporadic, but it added a small amount of extra sensation. The steady thrusting continued until McGee could feel his toes curling against the worn linoleum floor. There was suddenly a loud beeping noise and he turned to see that a smoke detector had been activated from the now burning eggs. ‘Did Jethro notice?’ He tried to warn him.

“Jethro, the eggs they…uh…they…the smoke…detech…” His voice rose up an octave on tech and he found he couldn’t try anymore. This felt too good. Apparently though Gibbs did understand what he was getting at. “Don’t worry…about it.” McGee nodded to show he understood but said no more. This felt so good but he needed more. Not thinking he moved one hand down to stroke his erection. Gibbs grabbed McGee’s hand and put it back where it was.

He stopped moving and McGee whimpered. The other man’s breath was hot against his ear as he tried not to move. “No Tim. I get to decide when you come. It’s my turn to take care of you. Besides you probably touched yourself last night after I fell asleep.” McGee blushed to the tips of his ears and bowed his head. Gibbs gave a heated puff of a laugh. “You did touch yourself. It was in my bed too, wasn’t it?” McGee didn’t respond but he didn’t need to. Gibbs knew he was right. It was clear from the tone of his voice.

“I bet you laid upstairs on my bed and put your face against my pillow as you stroked yourself. Did you think about the times we’ve had sex in that bed? How I made you scream? Did you think about how much you want my cock again? Huh? Tell me.” Gibbs started thrusting again but it was shallow. McGee knew right away it was meant to entice but not to finish the job.

He was embarrassed but he couldn’t deny that Gibbs’ questions also increased his ardor. “Yes” he said shakily. Gibbs gave a hard thrust lifting McGee onto the tips of his toes before going back to the shallow thrusting. “Yes, what.” McGee could practically feel the evil grin. “Yes, I did those things, and yes I want your cock. Right now.” He sobbed softly in tormented bliss. “Please.” The thrusting stopped for a moment and McGee cried out in frustration.

Gibbs moved his right hand from McGee’s hip and gripped the back of his thigh. He lifted the leg up and held it there before he spoke again. “All you had to do was ask.” The next thrust was forceful and went much deeper than any of the previous ones. McGee cried out in bliss and scrambled against his hold on the sink. He leaned forward over the sink needing the support and tried to push back onto Gibbs’ erection.

He stopped a moment later though when he realized not only was the angle bad, but Gibbs was thrusting too quickly for him to keep up with. McGee felt his body stretching even more at the deeper thrusts and his now rock hard erection was constantly banging into the counter. He felt Gibbs pull his leg up and back a little more. The new position pulled him even more open and allowed Gibbs to push in even deeper. That coupled with the continuing forceful slams to his prostate brought him to climax.

He screamed into the sink as his body spasmed. He could feel his release splashing against the counter cabinets but couldn’t be bothered to care. The thrusting continued until he had nothing left and small tremors had started to wrack his frame. It was only at this point that Gibbs stilled and he could feel the heated liquid fill his body. He unconsciously squeezed around the erection wanting to keep as much of Gibbs’ release as he could inside of him.

He always felt closer to Gibbs right after they had sex. It was a way to have that feeling longer. Gibbs stopped moving and settled against his back. Gentle kisses started to trace his hairline as Gibbs let himself recover. In far too soon a time Gibbs pulled away and gently pulled McGee’s pajama bottoms back up. He moved to McGee’s left side so that he could pull him into an embrace and kiss him briefly.

When he pulled away McGee was a little more recovered. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up and I’ll clean up down here?” McGee was still too breathless to argue and shakily made his way upstairs. By the time he came back downstairs the kitchen was spotless and breakfast was on the table. McGee took what had become his seat at the table and dug in to the reheated food.

He ate his eggs first, laughing internally at the thought of how burned the other ones must look. He looked up at Gibbs eating just as heartily. “Thank you for the eggs.” Gibbs looked over and smiled around the edge of his juice glass. “Thank you for making breakfast.” McGee knew that he could get used to this whole taking care of each other business and he had a feeling that Gibbs felt the same way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was just an ordinary day in the DC area. The weather, although getting colder, was still mild. People were milling about doing different things. It was a workday so most of the bustle was employees trying to avoid tardiness. The stream of traffic and muffle of voices setting the soundtrack for the midmorning. Suddenly the atmosphere was shattered. There were people running for the park. Shouting to each other about things that didn’t make sense.

Police sirens filled the air as traffic parted for half the police in the city. All of them headed for the park. The bystanders who wanted to know what was causing all the commotion soon went to the park themselves. What they were greeted with was a large metal object. It was spherical in nature and there were beings in front of the object that didn’t look human. It could have all been a joke, a prank, but if that was the case why were the police surrounding the strange beings with weapons at the ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee had only just gotten to work and settled in when someone shouted for everyone to turn on the news. Tony turned on the TV and they braced for what they would see. McGee didn’t know about the rest of them but a terrorist attack was the first thing to come to his mind. What he did see caused him to blink. He looked to Tony and Ziva to see similar expressions. Tony spoke what everyone was thinking. “Is this some sort of joke?”

Tony turned the volume up more as others also gathered around the TV. The female reporter made them a little uneasy with her own eagerness over the story. “We are still trying to discover what these beings could want. At first this was believed to be a prank, but that has been proved false. Not only by the military showing up but by reports of these beings landing in each continent all over the world.

What we do know is this. They are all close to the leaders of that continent and all appear to be of the same race. We’ll report with further information as it becomes available.” The scene was minimized but stayed rolling in the upper right hand corner. They went back to the news room to talk with an Extraterrestrial expert. That was the cue for the agents to go back to their desks.

McGee saw that Gibbs was now with them and wondered how far into the report he came in. The elevator doors opened and a hyper Abby burst into the office. “Have you guys seen the news?” At the nods she continued her hands emphasizing her words. “Isn’t it awesome? I always knew there were more beings in the universe then just us. Also look at them! They look just like the Area 51 photos that have been circulated. They are just taller and their heads looks a little skinnier. I wonder if there here to make peace or if there here for revenge.”

Tony lifted a hand to stop her rant. “Abby this is probably just some prank. It’s probably somebody advertising a new movie or something.” Abby wasn’t convinced. “I don’t know Tony. I mean even the military is involved.” Tony lifted a finger. “Ah, or actors dressed as military personnel.” Abby gave him a disbelieving look before coming over to McGee’s desk and hopping up on the edge closest to the wall. Their relationship was brief but they still maintained a close comfort level.

He looked to Gibbs to make sure he wasn’t mad and wasn’t surprised to see him reading a paper. Abby was like a daughter to him and he saw her as the furthest thing possible from competition. Never mind the fact that they were exes. Tony was getting ready to defend his case when Ducky walked in with Palmer. The two worked together yes, but McGee was starting to wonder if more was going on with them then met the eye. They were practically attached at the hip lately.

Ducky spoke when he was within ear range. “Have you all seen the news?” Tony indicated the TV and Ducky nodded. “Ah, I see you have. I can’t believe this is actually happening. I remember once when I was in Africa there was a tribe in the Northern region that believed on a certain date that alien overlords would come upon us and make us their slaves. Now of course they believed them to be Gods, but our team knew they would have to be aliens.”

Palmer did the thing that all of them were trying to avoid. He asked a question. “Dr. Mallard, when did you go to Africa?” Ducky seemed pleased at the question. He really did love to tell his stories. They liked them it’s just that Ducky could go on forever if you didn’t stop him. “Oh, I’ve been to Africa several times. It’s a very interesting place. There was this one tribe that always…”

Tony jumped off his desk and interrupted. “Oh, it’s on. Sorry Ducky.” As he said this he turned up the volume. “…the aliens have announced that they wish to be recorded for the world to see. The military has decided however to take evasive actions, as we still don’t know their intentions.” The camera kept rolling as the military tried to move closer. They only got a few feet before hitting an invisible barrier.

“It would seem that they have erected some sort of force field.” The soldiers were given orders and they opened fire. The bullets didn’t ricochet as the team feared but actually sank into the force field. The camera zoomed in and they watched as the bullets seemed to vibrate before literally shaking apart into tiny pieces. “It seems that bullets are going to have no effect on the force field but it makes you wonder if stronger we…”

An alien interrupted her report. It was speaking in English but it seemed like some of the words echoed. “We have told you we mean you no harm. We have come to help and yet you attack us. Enough.” A gust of wind emanated from the being and everything metal dissolved just like the bullets had previously. That included the vehicles parked a few feet away. Soldiers in tanks suddenly found themselves sitting in a metal rubble pile.

“We have come to warn you. There is a parasitic race that has been infecting other planets. Many have fallen. We only survived by making a device that would kill their species before they could take over our whole planet. We have been hunting them ever since and have been causing their numbers to dwindle. This mission has been ours for many a year, but now we have finally caught up to the last of their race. We travel with others and one similar to your species has volunteered to show you what is happening on your planet as we speak.”

A hatch opened on the ship and someone approached the alien. “This being does appear to be similar to us in species.” The camera zoomed in and except for some scales and different eyes the creature did look human. The tall alien held up a vial with a blue liquid. It was a deep color that had flecks that shimmered in the sunlight. “The way they take over is by selecting one or two males in each of your cities and then forcing them to drink a vial.

This liquid contains the makeup of one of their species. When it is introduced into another living being it uses them as host and takes over their bodies. The original being’s consciousness is still inside their body but they are no longer in control of their actions. They select females to breed with so that their race may be born already implanted in a host and in the meantime they infect others to speed up the process. I’m going to infect my volunteer so that I can show you how our device works.

The two other aliens who had been standing silent with the one who was speaking moved over to the other being and restrained him by the arms. The creature opened his mouth and let the vial be poured down his throat. The reaction was almost immediate. His body started to jerk as a blackness sheened over his pupils. The movements stopped a moment later and his pupils returned to normal. He looked the same as before.

The alien then picked up a small device that was clear and bubble shaped with a mouth piece. Whatever was in the mouthpiece made it glow a soft purple. The creature started to struggle as soon as it came into view. “This device sends a sound signal into the body. It is un-harmful to humanoids but it kills these parasites.” The alien stepped closer and held the creatures head firmly as he placed the device in its mouth.

A soft humming sounded as the device was held in place for about a minute. The alien stepped back and waited. The other two aliens released the creature as it started to choke. A black liquidy mass started to stream from its mouth. The creature fell to its knees as more left its body. After a few moments the aliens walked over and helped the creature to stand on its feet. It looked drained but otherwise fine.

“We will allow your scientists to test our devices before they are used so that you can see we mean no harm. I would suggest hurrying though as time is of the essence.” The alien left the device on the ground and then retreated to the ship. The force field fell away and the military personnel moved in and picked up the device with kid gloves. “Well, it would seem that is all to report for now, but we will stay on the scene in case anything else develops.”

Tony left the TV on but muted it before looking toward the others. The shocked silence reigned for quite some time. Finally Abby spoke up. “What do we do? What if there really is an invasion happening?” This time everyone was glad when Ducky had an answer. “We wait, my dear Abigail. We wait until we know what to do.”

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was filled with tension. Everyone tried their best to return to normal, but it was almost impossible. It had been reported later that all of the aliens all over the word had delivered the same message in the language of that respective country. During this time they were testing the devices and the best scientists all over the world were conferring with each other over their findings.

McGee had gone to Gibbs’ house every night that week, but they hardly spent any time together. They were too lost in their own thoughts but the comfort of holding each other at night caused them to continue their routine. It was a little after lunch when an announcement came on TV from the President. The office came to a standstill as everyone waited to hear the how they were going to proceed.

“My fellow Americans. As you are aware we have been told by another sentient race that our world is under attack. Upon their advice we have tested the device with which to free the people of this world. Researchers worldwide, including our own top scientists, have tested the device and found it to be exactly what this race proclaimed. It was in fact during the testing of this device that we encountered one of our race who was already infected.

Speaking with the leader of those offering aid we have more information which will hopefully stall the spread of infection from occurring. All males and females should stop any form of intercourse. That includes married couples. One partner could be infected and one could not. We have learned as well that even if a child is born infected it can have the parasite removed with the same device. All children born in the next two years will be tested upon birth.

The only other way for the parasite to be shared is through the mixing of salvia. Even in small amounts the parasites components can infect. Examples of this include sharing drinks, food, or especially kissing. That being said it is now a requirement that you wear a mask whenever you leave your home. It is in fact recommended that you wear them at home as well if you live in a shared household.

If you leave your home with no mask on you will be arrested and confined until you can be tested. No one is exempt from this law even your children must wear a mask. They will be provided at clinics and your place of work is required to provide them to all employees. This law goes into effect in two days time. If someone is found to be infected they will be placed into quarantine and tested again in a week’s time. Once they are free of the infection they will be released.

In the meantime we are going to start a sweep of the country to test everyone. One team will start on the East Coast and one on the West Coast working their way inland. This will take time but it is our main priority as a nation. Once the sweep is done we will start again and do this at least three times. Then once every year for the next twenty years. This may seem severe but it’s our way to make sure that no one stays infected.

As of right now there is also a restriction on leaving the country. No one who is in the United States at this time may leave and no one in another country may enter. This has also been agreed upon worldwide regarding other countries. I know this will be difficult, but I know as a country we can pull through. I wish to convey this by being the first one to put on my mask.” The president picked up a plain white mask surgeons used before putting it on. “Through this we will endure.”

The announcement ended and people looked around at each other numbly. There would be more waiting and more fear. It took only until just after lunch for someone to come around with a box of masks. McGee was the last to receive his out of the main team. It was so strange to see everyone wearing one and trying to continue with their work.

It soon became uncomfortable. The heat of his breath pooling in the small space in front of his mouth. He already wanted to take it off and it hadn’t even been two hours. This was in its own way confinement but he knew it was necessary. Looking toward Gibbs all he could think about was going home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He entered their meeting place to find the other already there barely refraining from pacing. He wondered what the elders would say about the news that their pursuers had arrived. He wondered if they even knew. They had never left a planet before completing their mission, but he wondered if this time would be different. The meeting time came and went without the elders appearing. That could mean only one thing. “They are dead.” The other jerked his head in his direction.

“You don’t know that. They could just be late.” He shook his head slowly. “These meetings take place on an astral plane for a reason. That way no one can be late and we don’t have to worry about getting back to the ship. They have been destroyed. Our only means off of this planet is gone and our pursuers have just given our prey a weapon to destroy us. Our race will become extinct on this world.”

The other was angry and finally had to pace. “You are wrong! The elders are revered! They would not lead us into our deaths!” He held back a sigh. This one was still very young. “The elders do what they wish for themselves. I suggest that you find a human to settle with and stay out of the way of the testing. Do not infect anyone. That has become the only way to survive.” The other had stopped pacing and tried to maintain his anger although it was easy to see it was just a mask for the youth’s fear.

“What you say is against our laws. They will lock you away for treason. I will tell the elders what you have said as I must, but I will ask mercy for you as you are not in your right mind. The fear of death is causing you to say these things.” He looked at the youth for just a moment more before mentally saying goodbye to his old way of life. “You wait for the elders as long as you wish. They will not come. When that happens try to think on what I have said if you wish to survive.” Not waiting for a response he turned and walked away. His mind sinking back into his borrowed body within seconds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few weeks passed by sluggishly. The outside world full of people wearing their protective masks. Fearing each other and looking on each other with suspicion. Tony had joked one day that he couldn’t wait for someone to use the alien parasite made me do it defense, but in truth that would probably happen. People would use any excuse to pass the blame to someone else. In these following weeks more things about the parasites had been reported.

According to several news stations the aliens actually mellowed people out so the whole alien defense probably wouldn’t work. The people who had been found to be infected so far tended to cough up more when they’ve been infected longer. The longest length of time they had determined so far is almost four months. In every city there had been at least two males who have been infected that long. There was no certain type that was infected. Young or old, short or tall, skinny or heavy it didn’t matter.

The only common thread was they were all healthy. Which, really if you thought about it, did make sense. If you were invading a planet you would want healthy people to make sure they got the job done. Some of the victims had already been on TV explaining how they were attacked and forced to drink a vial of blue liquid. McGee couldn’t watch more than the beginning of the interviews as he could feel his terror growing by the day.

The sweeps were coming closer to DC. They would be tested soon, but he still couldn’t calm down. ‘What if someone he knew was infected? Would that change who they were before? Would things ever be the same again?’ Somehow he didn’t think so. He hadn’t kissed Gibbs since the masks were passed out at work. McGee just felt grateful that he had been able to before work that morning. He wanted to kiss him desperately but knew that it wasn’t safe.

He was thankful at least that they could still have sex. Although even that had been causing his fear to deepen. Gibbs could be leaning over him, causing his body to come alive with want, and all he had to do was look up and the fear would return. Even during something so intimate he had to see the mask on Gibbs’ face. It made him feel like he was having a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from.

Not able to stand it anymore he’d started to turn his head away and shut his eyes until they finished. Gibbs never said anything but held him just a little tighter then before afterward. More time passed as McGee lived in a daze of minute blurring into minute. All of it taking too long and not making any sense. The sweep was almost in their city and tension was finally at the breaking point.

He was trying to concentrate on hacking into a personal email account when someone finally snapped. “I can’t take this anymore!” McGee jerked his head turning to the left to watch Tony stand up and slam his mask unto his desk. Gibbs responded immediately. “DiNozzo put your mask back on.” Tony’s frame shook and he shook his head almost violently.

“No, I’m tired of this. It’s constricting. It’s hot. I finally get my cast off and can’t even go out to meet up with a lady. I’m done.” Gibbs wasn’t having any of it. “DiNozzo! Put the mask on!” Tony shook his head gently this time and McGee could see his frame starting to shake even worse. The determined posture deflated and he placed both hands on his desk as his gaze fell to its surface.

Gibbs stood up and moved over to Tony’s side. He picked up the mask and placed it in Tony’s view. The senior agent looked up at the mask before letting his gaze go higher. It connected with Gibbs’. “Tony put the mask back on.” Tony dropped his head again before grabbing the mask and putting it on. He dropped down into his chair and reclined back letting his eyes slip shut. He went back to the email account trying to forget that anything was wrong. Everything would be fine. It had to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When McGee and Gibbs returned home that night they tried to pretend the outside world’s problems didn’t exist. Gibbs went to cook dinner and McGee edited some pages from his novel. He’d brought over some of the pages so that he had something to do if Gibbs needed to have some alone time. He was called in to the small dining room when dinner was done. Setting aside his pages he walked into the other room and took his place at the table.

They removed their masks to eat. Their dinner that evening was vegetable soup and rolls. It was delicious as always and McGee’s flagging appetite returned. They both finished and replaced their masks. Gibbs was getting ready to gather up the dishes when McGee caught his attention. “Jethro.” The other man looked up and watched as McGee reached out and wrapped his hand around his stationary hand.

Gibbs looked down briefly before looking at McGee and smiling. The only way McGee could tell was how Gibbs’ eyes lit up and the way small wrinkles showed more at his eyes. McGee let him go as he mourned not being able to see that smile. He gathered up some of the dishes and between the two of them the dishwasher was loaded in no time. Gibbs started the dishwasher and they went into the living room to watch TV.

Over the next few hours they sat on the couch and watched old comedy reruns. The primary channels were showing the news too frequently and they just wanted to avoid that topic when they got home. McGee laughed as Lucy Ricardo slurred yet again while trying to film the Vitavetavegamin commercial. It had to be one of his favorite episodes. Gibbs laughed too and McGee enjoyed the gentle shake lying next to his chest caused when he laughed. The deep rich sound was also more than pleasing to hear.

They kept on ‘I Love Lucy’ until bedtime and then headed up stairs. After getting ready they laid in bed resting and holding each other until they could doze off. At least that was what they normally did unless of course they were in the mood to have sex. Tonight was different though. McGee couldn’t pretend anymore and he saw things more clearly then he wanted. They were going to be tested soon and he was terrified.

For the first time in a long time he was genuinely happy. He was in a relationship with the man he loved and they had just started growing closer. He was already practically moved in, but the last few weeks had broken up that foundation. He could have sex but he couldn’t kiss Gibbs. He couldn’t love the other man’s body freely anymore. He couldn’t even look at Gibbs’ face anymore while they had sex.

Things were so restrictive and everyone was on edge. There would be people infected and they would be carted off into quarantine for a week. It was all just a big mess and the thought that they all could have been infected was horrifying. If it hadn’t been for the aliens warning them their whole plant would have been taken over. Suddenly he couldn’t stand it anymore.

He pulled away from Gibbs and propped himself up on an elbow. “Jethro, let me kiss you.” Gibbs had been startled when he pulled away and now he looked shocked. “Tim you know I can’t do that. It’s not safe.” McGee could feel his lip quivering but had no control over himself at the moment. The tears gathering in his eyes couldn’t be stopped either regardless of what Gibbs would think of him later.

“Please Jethro, I need it. Please I can’t…it’s too much…and I need.” He sobbed as his eyes fell closed. The heat of tears streamed down his cheeks into the mask but he couldn’t stop them. He felt himself drawn down and he followed weakly. He was disappointed but tried to understand. That was why he was surprised when the mask was slowly removed and gentle lips pressed against his own.

McGee’s open mouth released another sob before he pressed inward and kissed his lover back. He tried to stop his crying but he still continued. He was getting what he had wanted but he’d been holding too much in for too long. Gibbs seemed to understand and just kept kissing him regardless. They didn’t deepen the kiss beyond light touches but it was more than enough. Eventually the tears stopped and McGee could feel his body starting to relax. The kisses continued even as he became so weary he couldn’t respond. The gentle pressure of Gibbs’ lips leading him into the most restful slumber he’d had in weeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day McGee had been dreading and looking forward to had finally arrived. Several government officials had come to perform the testing. They had started from the bottom and were working their way up. Abby came upstairs looking somewhat mournful as people behind the team were tested. When Tony asked what was wrong she became somewhat teary. “Ducky and Palmer were both infected.”

Everyone was shocked into silence. “They said that it’s only been about a month for both of them. The government guys are taking them into quarantine. Gibbs, I don’t understand, why Ducky? I can understand Palmer because he’s exposed to more people. He hangs out with his friends and goes to clubs. I mean I’m not saying that I wanted him infected either I just don’t understand.”

She was closer to tears now and without hesitation Gibbs wrapped her in a loose embrace and kissed her on the head. “It’ll be okay Abby. They will be back before you know it. Maybe you can get them a welcome back cake shaped like an alien space ship.” Abby laughed slightly. “Gibbs, you always know how to cheer me up. I think I’ll do just that.” Gibbs chuckled slightly as he let her go. “I’m going to get some coffee.”

McGee watched Gibbs walk over in the direction of the coffee pot until his visual was blocked off by a wall. A few moments later the testing began on their group. Ziva was cleared, Tony was nervous but blew out a breath when cleared, and McGee tried not to be sick as the device was put in his mouth. The vibrations tickled but he had no reaction other then slight nausea from his frazzled nerves.

He knew he wasn’t infected because reports always said the person infected was aware of being taken over. It was still nice to see that everyone else was okay though. Well everyone except Gibbs. He needed to get back so they could get this over with. McGee was already planning a big celebratory dinner, after which he would take Gibbs upstairs, and let the other man ride him until they broke Gibbs’ bed.

The testers moved on to another area and declared the floor finished before Gibbs returned. He approached McGee with no mask obscuring his features. McGee just had to voice what he was thinking. “That was one long cup of coffee.” Gibbs just smiled and McGee reveled in being able to see it again. “I got tested over by the machine. Now that we’re done why don’t we go out for lunch? I know this bistro that serves a killer sandwich. It’s in one of the already tested areas too so it should be open.”

McGee smiled warmly at the suggestion. “That sounds great.” Gibbs told the team they would be heading out and they would see them tomorrow. Gibbs easily evaded the questions about why they were leaving together by telling them he was giving McGee a ride home. It had already been decided long ago that testing day would be a day they could go home early. Everyone waved them off as they grabbed their things and made their way to the elevator.

They had just passed the desks when Gibbs threw McGee for a loop. “I think we should tell the team about us. They’ll keep our lives private enough that we won’t have to worry about the higher ups.” Gibbs turned his head to give McGee a grin. “That is of course, if you want them to know.” McGee let a blazing smile spread over his features as Gibbs pressed the button for the elevator. The agents who had been guarding it earlier gone now that the floor had been cleared.

They were just about to enter the steel box when the Director called out. “Gibbs hold on.” They stopped and Gibbs faced the director. “The testers are saying they don’t have you marked off as being tested.” Gibbs just lifted an eyebrow. “I just took my test over by the coffee machine.” The Director still shook his head. “I’m sorry Gibbs, but if they don’t have it marked down then you can’t leave.”

Gibbs growled slightly. “Fine but I would like to know who cleared the floor if I haven’t been tested?” The Director just sighed and nodded in agreement. “Some people aren’t as thorough as you Gibbs.” The Director walked back over to the testers, and after a brief conversation with McGee that ended with a thorough kiss, Gibbs followed ignoring the shocked looks of everyone including his lovers. McGee’s shock didn’t last long however, as he stood waiting for Gibbs to get tested again, a small warm smile gracing his features. Gibbs looked at him with a soft smile of his own before facing forward and steeling his features.

McGee was going to remind him that it wouldn’t hurt but they had already started. The device was removed and McGee stepped forward to hand Gibbs’ his coat. He stopped after only one step forward, his expression falling into shock again, when Gibbs leaned forward and a black trail escaped from his mouth. As Gibbs fell to his knees choking on copious amounts of the black substance McGee backed into Ziva’s desk. His knees gave out on him as he recalled the conversation that he’d had with Gibbs just moments earlier.

The Director had just left when Gibbs turned to him with a soft look. “I want you to know something. I love you Tim. I’ve loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and I can honestly say that’s never happened before. I want you to be happy. More than anything, that’s what I want. Promise me that you’ll at least try to be happy with me. That you’ll try to make us work.”

McGee had smiled. The answer was an easy one. “I’m happier with you then I thought possible Jethro. I promise I’ll do everything I can to make the both of us this happy for the rest of our lives.” Gibbs leaned in and gave him a thorough kiss on the lips. His eyes widened in shock. ‘Well that was one way to break the news. Although it wasn’t very secretive.’ Gibbs didn’t seem concerned as his smile just became mischievous. “That’s all I ask.”

The conversation looped through his mind as he slid to the floor. The items he’d been carrying falling to his sides as Gibbs braced himself against the floor continuing to choke. Even through the numbness he was able to pick up a tester speaking. “With this amount he had to be one of the first one’s infected. A little over four months ago.” He started to sob and shake his head. ‘That means it’s been a lie from the very beginning.’

Someone knelt in front of him and called his name but he couldn’t see them. All he could see was Gibbs finally choking out the last of the substance. A tester starting to help him to his feet. The black substance was scrapped off the ground and put in a jar. Someone else was on his other side, a hand gently rubbing his head, but again he didn’t know who it was. It really wasn’t important anyway. Everything that was important was gone now. He had nothing left.

He heard voices but couldn’t really follow what they were saying. “They had contact. He needs to be retested.” Another voice only this one sounded angry. “He’s upset. Can’t you wait a minute? We need to try to calm him down.” The rubbing on his head stopped and he felt something pushed into his mouth. A tickle went through him but through it all he didn’t move. The great sobs causing his chest to heave even with the obstruction blocking his airway.

The first voice sounded again in surprise. “He’s clear.” A pause. “I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t he infect him given the chance?” McGee heard nothing again until his world tilted. He was moving he just didn’t know how and the male voice was back. “Geez Probie you need to lay off the Chinese. I’m going to take you home now, okay pal?” McGee didn’t try to make sense of anything all he wanted to do was sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee blinked sleepily and took in his bedroom. He sat up confused as to how he got home when he saw the note next to his bed. It was from Tony.

_McGee,_

_I bought you a sandwich for lunch. It’s in the fridge. I saw you were a little low on food so I picked up some things. If you need anything just give me a call on my cell._

_Tony_

McGee slowly started to remember what happened at the office and laid down again feeling sick to his stomach. He had known that nothing would ever be the same again for some people, but he never thought he would be one of them. At least not to this degree. He lay in bed for the rest of the night dozing on and off. His waking moments were tormented by what happened at the office and his dreams were tormented by happy memories with Gibbs.

The next day McGee crawled out of bed and went to the couch. Flopping down on it he turned on the TV. The only time he moved was to get food on the rare occasion he was hungry and to go to the bathroom. Three days went by when he heard a knock on his door. He didn’t move to answer or call out anything but thought to just let them go away. That plan didn’t pan out as someone opened the door with a key. He heard the door close and footsteps approach.

“Hey Probie, how are you feeling?” McGee didn’t speak so Tony continued. “How are you doing on food? I’ll tell you what I’ll run to the store for you later. Did you want to come with me? We could flirt with the check out girl.” McGee just stared at the TV. Tony moved forward and dropped a stack of mail in front of him on the coffee table. “Okay well, I’ll be back in a bit McGee. Did you want anything in particular?” Greeted with more silence Tony just kept going. “Okay, I’ll be back.”

The footsteps went to the door and it was shut a moment later. McGee’s eyes dropped to the mail briefly before going back to the TV. They dropped again though as McGee realized what he’d seen. Leaning up on an elbow he reached forward and shoved the other mail aside until he uncovered the letter that caught his attention. The plain white envelope was addressed to McGee in Gibbs’ handwriting.

He lay back down and held the letter gently in both of his hands. The appendages shook as he opened the envelope. Being very careful he withdrew the letter. Setting the envelope back on the coffee table he unfolded the white sheet of paper. After reading the first line he sobbed and stopped reading. It took several minutes but he forced himself to read the letter. He had to know if it was all a lie.

_My Dearest Tim,_

_If you’re reading this letter then I’ve died. I decided to send this just in case that happened. I’m going to try to get around the sweep but if I can’t then you’ll at least know the truth. The only reason I didn’t tell you about what I was before is because I knew you wouldn’t want me to stay inside Gibbs. I need a host to survive. That is the way of my kind. I would have needed to occupy him and I know you couldn’t have lived with that arrangement._

_In truth we should never have left our own planet but the elders got greedy. They couldn’t be happy just ruling one people. Due to their greed our homeland was destroyed when our enemies learned of our origin. I’m actually quite old. I’ve been around since before the elders decided to take us from our home. I’m what would amount to a warrior on your world. I’ve taken over so many beings I can’t tell you a number, but this time was different._

_I don’t how but you captured my heart Tim. Normally I would complete my mission and then exit the host. Letting someone else infect him, but this time I wanted to stay. Even if we hadn’t been followed, even if we had succeeded, I would have stayed. For the first time ever I haven’t been able to complete my mission. I had a female selected. One who was random and would get the job done._

_It should have been easy, but when it came time to sleep with her, I thought of how hurt you would be if my infidelity was ever discovered. I left and came home to you. I was going to stay on this planet with the sole person not infected by my kind. That’s right Tim. I wouldn’t have let you become infected. Even before my kind became know of I never would have let anything change you. The beauty you possess is far too special to be tampered with. Inside and out. You are truly the loveliest creature I’ve ever laid my eyes on. In any form._

_If you are grieving at all for me then please don’t. I want you to move on and be happy. More than anything, that’s what I want for you. If I can’t make you happy then hopefully someone else can. I wish things had been different. That I could have spent the rest of my life with you. I would have gladly lived and died as Gibbs to make that a reality._

_There is much that was untrue, but my touch was real. My love for you is real. Keep that thought in your heart if you think of me with hatred. For truly my love for you was my greatest achievement in my long life. In farewell I would like you know to my real name. It is too complicated for humans to pronounce so I will abbreviate it so that you have at least something of my real nature to hold onto._

_Forever Yours,_

_Thebis_

McGee couldn’t contain the fresh tears that streamed down his face. It was real. Even though he felt horrible that Gibbs had been infected the fact still remained that it was real. He had been loved just not by the person he believed. He held the letter to his chest and couldn’t help but think about all he had lost.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Tony had returned a few times over the last few days. He wasn’t sure when. It wasn’t really important. He always tried to cheer McGee up and get him to speak. It didn’t work not unless McGee was weary and asked him to get out. He actually complied which was something that surprised McGee but it made life easier. The key slid into the lock and McGee sighed. The trips had become so frequent that Tony didn’t even bother knocking anymore. It probably didn’t help that he never responded to them anyway.

The footsteps approached the couch but McGee wasn’t in even a remote mood to deal with the other man. “Tony, go away.” Instead of a sigh and then grousing he moved to sit in a chair. A soft noise accompanied the movement but McGee didn’t encourage him to stay. He was just about to repeat his request when his visitor spoke. “McGee, it’s me. Not Tony. He let me borrow your key so we could talk.”

McGee’s whole body tensed. “I don’t want to see you. Leave.” There was the sound of shifting. “McGee please, just let’s try? You don’t have to look at me but let’s just try to talk?” McGee could feel the tears gather in his eyes and he held the letter a little tighter against his chest. He had barely put down the piece of paper for days. “Fine, say what you need to say, and leave.” McGee knew it wasn’t what his visitor wanted, but he couldn’t bear to be near him now.

“When I was taken over it felt something like watching a movie. I could see what was going on but couldn’t do anything to change the course of events. I could see the alien that took me over sort through my memories so that he could imitate me to a fault. It took only a few hours for him to know my habits, my mannerisms, the way I speak. During all of that I could hear his thoughts.

I don’t know why but sharing the same space our thoughts could be heard by each other. I think he ignored me for the most part. Probably because he was used to doing this sort of thing. I didn’t have that option and heard everything. When he was sorting through my memories of you I could see an interest. He was easily able to pick up on how I felt about you but hadn’t planned to use the knowledge until he needed to start infecting others. That changed though when he took over my job.

I could see it starting. The way his thoughts would go to you automatically. The way he would do his best to make you smile or blush. Then he did in a few months, what I lacked the courage to do for years, and asked you out. I was shocked you said yes and then even more surprised when things went so well. I kept telling myself how stupid I’d been. All this time I could’ve had you and been so happy. I can’t tell you how hard it was to see you being made love to and not be able to feel you.”

McGee jerked slightly more tears escaping to join the previous ones that had escaped as Gibbs’ voice cracked. Not being able to help himself he looked toward the occupant of the lone chair in his living room. Gibbs was looking down at his hands tracing a callus on one of his fingers. “It was hard knowing that it was my body making you feel so good, but knowing that it wasn’t really me who was doing anything. At the same time as resentful as I was I could help but be happy for you.

I know that sounds odd, but he made you so happy. I think part of that was that I knew he really did love you as well. Sometimes at night, when you were already asleep, he would just look at you and trace your face with his fingers. Even if I couldn’t hear his thoughts I would’ve known in those moments how he felt. I understand this is tough on you and I don’t want to pressure you into anything.

I just want you to know that he wasn’t the only one who loves you Tim. I felt that way long before he ever came into the picture. I understand that you might not be able to be with me now, but I would like to know if you’re at least willing to give us a chance. I also want you to realize that I don’t expect you to forget him. The two of you loved each other and I know you’re going to need time to grieve.

Well, that’s all I came to say. I’ll leave you alone for now, but I would like to know something when you decide. Tony should be by later to check on you.” Gibbs got up and moved toward the door. McGee suddenly remembered some of Thebis’ last words to him before facing his death. ‘Promise me that you’ll at least try to be happy with me. That you’ll try to make us work.’ McGee closed his eyes in pain. Now he knew what he meant. “Wait, Gibbs. Don’t leave.”

When he opened his eyes again Gibbs was standing in front of the door. “I want to try to make this work. Besides I loved you first as well.” Gibbs gave him a soft smile and moved back into the room. He went to sit in the chair before McGee shook his head and indicated the couch. Gibbs approached and carefully sat down next to McGee. They sat in silence for a few awkward moments not really knowing what to say. McGee suddenly knew what he wanted but was worried it was too forward.

The silence stretched on and McGee couldn’t deny what he wanted another moment. “Jethro, make love to me.” Gibbs turned to look at him surprised. “I don’t think you’re ready. It’s too soon.” McGee looked distraught as he looked down to the couch. Gibbs sounded somewhat panicked as he tried to cheer him up. “Of course, I could be wrong. I’ll do whatever makes you happy.” McGee could feel his emotions becoming unstable again.

“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do. I just want to feel the difference. I need to be able to see the difference.” Gibbs reached out and gently touched the side of his face. “I do want to be with you. More then you could know. I just don’t want to cause you anymore pain.” McGee turned into the touch already feeling better. “You won’t. I promise.” Gibbs gently lifted his face and then leaned in to touch his lips lightly to McGee’s.

The soft brushes felt the same physically speaking but the application was completely different. McGee shuddered in relief as more tears leaked out from his closed eyelids. They would feel different now in all things. McGee could feel it down to his bone marrow. It didn’t take long before Gibbs was pulling him closer and used his tongue to trace McGee’s lips. Just as McGee was getting ready to open his mouth he pulled back abruptly.

Gibbs looked surprised then worried. “What’s wrong?” McGee pulled away completely. “I need to get cleaned up before we continue. I stink.” Gibbs breathed out in relief. He then reached out and tried to pull McGee closer. “I’m not worried about that. I love you stink and all.” Gibbs gently started to kiss McGee’s neck but he still pulled away. “I would be uncomfortable. I won’t be long.”

Gibbs nodded and reluctantly released his hold. McGee went to his bathroom to get ready. He brushed his teeth until there was no fuzz present. He looked at himself in the mirror and was more than surprised that Gibbs was willing to be with him. He looked horrible. The deep circles under his eyes stood out vividly against his too pale face. His hair, even as short as it was, was a greasy mass.

He started up the shower and undressed. He avoided smelling himself. He was sure that he reeked and he simply didn’t want to think about why he hadn’t showered in almost a week. Climbing under the hot spray he washed thoroughly before exiting the stall. He grabbed his hunter green thin bathrobe off the hook and put it on before heading out to the living room. Gibbs stood up when he came in, looking awkward, as though he didn’t know what to do.

McGee looked around in surprise to see that his gathered mess on the couch and coffee table was gone. In its place were two plates of Chinese food and two mugs. Gibbs filled in the gaps. “I ordered us some food. I thought you might be hungry. I also made us some coffee. I hope you don’t mind that I used your coffee maker.” McGee came around the couch and sat down. “No, I don’t mind. This is wonderful. Thank you.” Gibbs smiled slightly before sitting down next to McGee.

They started to eat and for the first time since Gibbs had entered the apartment the silence was comfortable. McGee only ate a little. His appetite not really recovered as of yet. With a few small bites of the food and a few sips of coffee he was full. Gibbs didn’t really seem to be eating much either and McGee took that as a sign to make his move. He scooted closer to Gibbs until he was right next to him. Gibbs looked over to him for just a moment before setting down his cup and wrapping an arm around his waist.

McGee let his hands bunch in Gibbs’ shirt and met his gaze. Gibbs took that for the sign that it was and leaned forward to connect their lips. The kiss was a slow play of lips. They met and separated every few seconds. The gentle grazing continued for awhile until Gibbs brushed the tip of his tongue against McGee’s mouth. When he was given access Gibbs started to gently explore McGee’s mouth.

McGee could feel tears tracking down his face but was unable to stop them. ‘The touch is so different. Maybe things would work out.’ Gibbs felt the tears apparently and pulled back. His free hand came up to cup McGee’s jaw. “We can stop.” McGee automatically shook his head. “No, I’m okay. I really want this.”Gibbs looked at him for awhile seeming to be feeling out the truth of his words. “Alright, but if at any point you want to stop, just say so.”

McGee nodded as Gibbs leaned back in. They started kissing again for long moments. Finally McGee pulled away. “Take me to bed.” He watched as Gibbs’ eyes darkened. The reaction was comforting. Gibbs released him to stand but held out a hand to help pull McGee to his feet. McGee accepted the hand and once he was on his feet let himself be led into the bedroom. Gibbs sat down on the bed and wrapping his arm around McGee’s waist pulled him down until he rested against his chest.

The gentle kissing started again only this time the lips moved down to his jaw, then his neck, then to his collarbone which was just barely covered by the robe. Gibbs used his free hand to gently push the fabric open until it came off McGee’s shoulders and then pooled down at his waist. Gibbs free hand coming up to gently pet at his body. The strong yet gentle hands causing a shiver to shoot up McGee’s spine. He let a moan escape and then felt himself being shifted.

He was gently laid down on his back before Gibbs removed his arm from his waist. He watched in passivity as Gibbs leaned down to start kissing the skin he couldn’t reach at the previous angle. Gibbs’ lips reverently mapped with his mouth every inch of skin he had exposed. McGee’s nipples were saved for last the mouth coming up to suck on each one gently until they were straining points. McGee moaned loudly at the sensation and let his hand settle on the back of Gibbs’ head.

The other man took that as encouragement and teased each point on and off with gentle suction. Broad licks to the entire area being thrown in at random. He pulled back eventually with a final kiss between the two nipples on McGee’s breast bone. Gibbs sat up on his elbow managing to catch and kiss the palm of the hand that fell away from the back of his head. When he released the wrist he moved his hand down to gently push the rest of the robe out of the way.

He then gently shifted McGee so that he could move the robe off the bed. The garment found its way onto the nightstand as Gibbs then shifted to kneel between McGee’s legs. The gentle kisses started again from the point where the robe had still been covering his body. McGee gently gripped the pillows as his lower half was showered with kisses. Gibbs avoided his groin at first but made his way there once everywhere else had been savored.

Gibbs looked up briefly as he settled his nose into McGee’s pubic hair and inhaled gently. McGee shuddered and moaned. As much from the look as from the touch. Gibbs turned slightly and started to kiss the sensitive skin under the hair before moving lower. His lips then moved over the tightening sacks under McGee’s erection before moving up to the hardened flesh. The touch remained light even as he covered the member’s surface. A final kiss placed to the head.

McGee sobbed in arousal at the touch but didn’t try to move. He wanted to let Gibbs take care of him. Gibbs withdrew for a moment looking up at him before leaning back down and gently taking McGee into his mouth. Gibbs took him down his throat steadily and pulled back up slowly. He started up a rhythm including the same gentle suction he’d used on McGee’s chest.

McGee cried out not being able to stop his hand from landing on Gibbs’ head again. He let his fingers play through the salt and pepper hair as he bit into a pillow for purchase. Gibbs continued until McGee’s arousal was steadily leaking pre-come. It was at that point that he pulled away. Moving down again Gibbs gently spread McGee’s legs a little wider and angled his hips up slightly.

McGee was still trying to catch his breath when he gasped in shock. He looked down only to groan and throw his head back into his pillow. The side of his mouth brushing against a wet spot his saliva had created from his previous biting. Gibbs was holding his shaking thighs apart as he used his tongue to wet McGee’s entrance. The warm wet muscle was circling around the entrance to his body in a teasing motion.

His reaction seemed to thrill Gibbs who became even more diligent and started to put more pressure against the skin in his circling. The tongue retreated for a moment only to return once more coated in saliva. The added moisture easily coated his entrance as Gibbs wet the whole area by flattening his tongue. The wet noises intermingled with their heavy breathing as well as Gibbs’ small sounds of pleasure turned him on even more.

If the spike in his arousal hadn’t been obvious to Gibbs it became obvious in that moment. His trembling thighs trying to part further a dead giveaway. Once his entrance was thoroughly bathed from the outside, Gibbs let his tongue retreat once more, only to return by pushing into McGee’s entrance. McGee shouted in rapture, his hand tightening on Gibbs’ head in response, and his hips trying to lift toward the other man’s mouth.

Gibbs groaned at the reaction and pushed his tongue deeper. He started up a thrusting only withdrawing to gather more saliva. When Gibbs returned he would tease McGee with a few circles, licks, or a combination of both before plunging back into his body. It got to the point where McGee couldn’t hold his hips still, his arousal sounding out in continuous broken off sobs, and finally his hand retreated to grip his pillow with its mate. Once his hand left Gibbs’ head the other man pulled back completely and sat up again.

McGee moaned in disappointment but Gibbs gently stroked his thighs offering him some comfort before releasing his hold. Then very slowly Gibbs started to undress. First his shirt, then the undershirt, then his pants, and then finally the underwear. All of the garments being carelessly tossed to the floor. Once he was done Gibbs got off the bed and moved to McGee’s nightstand.

As he watched Gibbs opened the top drawer and withdrew a bottle of lubricant. Gibbs eyes never left his as he opened the bottle and then proceeded to coat his erection generously. Their heated stare was only broken when McGee’s eyes fell downward and watched the motion with rapt attention. He unconsciously licked his lips as thoughts of Gibbs’ erection sliding into his body bombarded his mind. When Gibbs seemed sure that his member was coated enough he put the bottle on the top of the nightstand.

Moving back over to the bed Gibbs knelt down between McGee’s thighs again and gently moved them into a similar position to the one they’d been in earlier. Going very slowly Gibbs started to push inside his body. McGee relaxed against the pressure and welcomed the full feeling. Gibbs was able to easily sink all the way inside until McGee’s thighs were cradling the other man’s hips. Gibbs leaned forward once he was inside to bury his face into McGee’s neck.

“You’re so tight.” A puff of breath escaped from Gibbs to fan over McGee’s neck. “It feels so good. You feel good everywhere. Uh, so tight.” McGee wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ shoulders and then let a hand gently stroke down his back. He could feel tears slipping free again. ‘Will I ever stop crying? I miss you Thebis, but I’m glad that I’m not alone.’ He let his hand move up from Gibbs’ back to settle again in his hair. Gibbs pulled back slightly to bring them face to face.

Gibbs brought a hand up and traced McGee’s lips. There was a moment’s hesitation before Gibbs leaned down and connected their mouths in a brief kiss. When he pulled away again he leaned his head to the side so that it rested against the left side of McGee’s face. A gentle thrusting started and McGee held onto Gibbs feeling pleasantly surrounded. In this position Gibbs completely covered his body and McGee felt safe again.

Even before when they were just boss and employee McGee had always felt safer with Gibbs around. Also more nervous but that wasn’t the point. Gibbs took care of his own and now more than ever that was the case. The position also caused the thrusts to stay deep and McGee could already feel the over stimulated nerve endings at his entrance contracting around the hard length.

His erection which had been steadily leaking pre-come even before they started was now rubbing between both of their stomachs. He could already feel the warm fluid matting in the light hair on Gibbs’ stomach. He gripped Gibbs a little tighter when his prostate was stroked against. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer if Gibbs kept that up. It became obvious though that they were both close.

Gibbs was panting heavily against his neck the breaths starting to have a harsh quality. His hips were starting to lose their rhythm as the movements became more jerky. Regardless of that the thrusting stayed gentle. Gibbs was truly making love to him. That thought caused a sob of a different sort and he pushed against Gibbs as the other man pushed inward.

The stronger rub against his prostate combined with his emotions and the other sensations wracking his body was enough to make him climax. His body seized up and jerked as his release spilled between their bodies. He buried his face in Gibbs’ shoulder as he rode out the orgasm. Only a second after his own release Gibbs stilled and released a choked off sound. The results of his own pleasure filling McGee’s body.

They laid there for several moments holding each other tightly through the aftershocks. It wasn’t until McGee had relaxed into the bedding that Gibbs went to pull away. McGee’s arms immediately tightened on his shoulders. “Wait, not yet.” Gibbs pulled away just enough to be able to look at his face. A nod was the only response he gave as he settled against McGee’s body. His hands making soothing patterns down McGee’s sides.

McGee relaxed under the gentle attentions and basked in the feeling of security. Gibbs stayed with him, stayed inside of him, until McGee could no longer stay awake. He fought it but exhaustion was easily winning. It had been a rough few weeks. A last desperate thought becoming a fervent mantra as exhaustion finally won out. ‘Don’t let this be a dream.’

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee sat on the couch editing his book. It was hard to believe but the only thing left was to finish editing. He had been able to finish the actual writing about a month ago. A pair of arms suddenly enclosed his chest and a wet sloppy kiss landed on his cheek. He laughed as he turned his head to look up at his lover. “Jethro, you needed something?” The other man just smiled before resting his lips in McGee’s hair.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to work on the boat?” McGee looked upward toward his lover although he really couldn’t see him anyway. “I need to finish this then I’ll come down.” Gibbs pulled away with an ‘okay’ and headed into the kitchen. A few seconds later he appeared setting a beer next to McGee on the end table and after a quick peck on the head went to the basement. McGee smiled putting down his book for a moment to take a drink.

He let his mind wander into the recent past. It had been about three months since the attempted invasion. The first sweep was still going on but they were almost finished. The masks for the most part had been put away by people and life had returned to normal. After the week in quarantine Ducky and Palmer had returned to work. Abby greeting them with an alien space ship cake.

The idea was funny but McGee was glad he wasn’t there to see it. Thebis had suggested the idea and he probably would have broken down and cried at the sight. The news of Ducky and Palmer’s relationship had been a surprise but not as much as it should have been. It turns out that Palmer had gotten infected while at a club with some friends and had then infected Ducky when the alien learned of their relationship. Palmer wasn’t really sure how it had happened, but Ducky believed someone slipped something into his drink.

Either way they were both alright now but felt it was the time to tell everyone. Life really was too short. His own relationship with Gibbs was now also public knowledge. The higher ups were not too happy but they didn’t let it affect their work. They also had the whole an alien parasite started the whole thing defense. Thankfully there hadn’t been too many problems.

McGee had only returned to work recently. Things had been very hard for him for quite some time and he didn’t want to add work onto his list of worries. Gibbs had agreed with that and gotten him the time off. Soon after their first night together McGee had moved in. It was a way to free up his finances and to be able to be close to Gibbs. The move had seemed too soon, but Gibbs had reassured him that they would be fine.

It turned out to be a great idea. They were able to get closer and McGee was able to see the differences from Thebis even more clearly. There were a lot of things that Thebis had been truthful about. The touch from Gibbs was completely different and there were differences in personality. Gibbs was still playful but would get cranky easier. Thebis had never once mentioned Gibbs’ boat.

McGee had thought at the time that it was just something he liked to do on his own. He realized quickly that was not the case as Gibbs had wanted to show him how to work on the boat almost immediately. There were also subtle moments of doubt that colored Gibbs’ actions when it came to their relationship. At times he would outright walk on eggshells thinking that McGee was going to blow up at him for something. That was something they were working on. They did argue every now and then but for the most part life was peaceful.

Gibbs had been great about everything involving Thebis. They would talk about him sometimes so that McGee could work through his grief. He knew that McGee kept a slightly crumpled letter tucked inside an envelope, with his handwriting on it, in a wooden box in the upper left corner of their closet. He never demanded or asked to read it knowing that it was too personal. At least at this time. When McGee would wake up disoriented and forgetful of what was real or not he would hold him through the inevitable tears.

In a way as much as he should hate Thebis for imprisoning Gibbs like he did he just couldn’t. There were too many good things to remember. He would think of the radiant happiness he’d experienced for the first time in his life, the way that Thebis had made love to him, and how in the end he’d given his blessing for McGee to be with Gibbs knowing that he was going to die.

A death that he could have run from but had instead faced making McGee promise that he would be happy even without him. A promise that McGee was glad to say he could keep. He was happy. So happy he felt like he could burst. The only thing he couldn’t do was not grieve. Thebis had told him not to grieve for him in the letter, but he couldn’t listen to that request. He knew that time made things easier, but it was still too fresh. So even though he loved Gibbs and was blissfully happy he couldn’t help but mourn the loss of his first male lover Thebis.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt will be uploaded later, if possible. I’m unsure if I still have it and NFA has sadly been taken down. I had a delay in posting due to travel. I’m actually trying to post on my phone with roaming data. I apologize for any weird errors in advance.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](https://siberianthewriter.tumblr.com)


End file.
